Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Another New Year is coming! Join the cast of Universal Runners as they take their turn in ringing in 2014 with sneak previews of upcoming episodes, new fics, and more in this follow-up to ToonSchool's New Year's special event!
1. Opening

_A/N: 2014 is on it's way! In this sequel to the ToonSchool edition, join the Universal Runners cast as they Countdown to the New Year!_

_(Disclaimer: We don't own the characters appearing in here! They belong to their respective owners! While the OCs belong to us respectively!)_

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Opening**

_**Let's get this party started with Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014! Now here are your hosts, the Universal Runners themselves!**_

In the Mid-Zone Lounge of Fils-Ame Moffitt School, the host of this year's Countdown, namely the Universal Runners cast, Jordan, Itzal (in his real-life form, Tony Clark), Zeus (in his real-life form, Professor Oak), Calla, Kani, Bren, Andre, and Layla are sitting on the sofa, now ready to start the New Year Countdown special.

"Hey, readers! Welcome to Countdown II 2014!" Jordan greeted. "We are so excited to host this year's Countdown because we've got a lot to show for all of you."

"Yeah, 2013 may be bumpy and fun, but 2014 is going to be more fun and better," Tony said. "It's been a long year since Universal Runners have been released and boy, you guys can't stop reading our adventures, especially ToonSchool."

"Also, I would like to give a special shout out to RunnerAwaker and my home country, the Philippines. They have been gone through a lot with the recent tradegies this year such as the terrible Zamboanga crisis, the Bohol earthquake, and the great storm Haiyan, also known as _Bagyong Yolanda _in my country, that caused many destruction and casualties in Visayas," Bren said. "Nevertheless, because of your support and the strength the Filipinos carried, they managed to survive thanks to your support to the survivors. So I would like to say, thank you."

"Wow, that's sweet Bren. Love to see how much a person care for their homeland," Calla said. "So for the Countdown this year, what are we, like, gonna do for our readers?"

"Well, not only we're going down tonight in the dancefloor and play minigames with our guests, we're going to show you guys what's coming in RunnerAwaker and NashWalker's fics next year," Jordan explained.

"Not only that, Andre and Layla will show us the never before seen bloopers of every UR episode released so far," Kani said. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah, and they are funny, we kid you not," Andre said. "We can't wait to show them to you!"

"And of course, like last year, there will be some performances of some megahit songs of this year and previous years," Layla put in.

"Plus, the last fic announced in the last Countdown, Data Stream, will be released during the Countdown! So, to all The Amazing Spiez! fans out there, don't fret, there's more me and lot of OC in the world of Cyberspace coming real soon," Tony added.

"In short in all you're all in for a real New Year's treat," Jordan said. "I'll bet this party'll be even better than last year's!"

"This is going to be a great party! I can't wait to start!" Bren said in excitement.

All of a sudden, the doors to the lounge burst open and there stand a bunch of people with their hair all frizzy and puffed up, and looking very angry, much to the Runners' shock.

"What the?," Jordan said. "Our guests! What are you all doing here?"

The guests all clamored in and started complaining all at once, about something.

"Hey guys, hold on," Jordan said, trying to calm everyone down, but everyone just kept complaining. Finally she screamed, "SHUT UUUUUPPPP!"

The room went dead quiet, as she asked, "Now what's going on here? One at a time."

"Why don't you ask that cousin of yours," a girl looking a lot like Jordan said pointing at Bren.

"And that Pokemon of his," said an African-American girl, pointing at Oak.

"Yeah, he told us that he was gonna take pictures of us for the Countdown," said a Native American boy, pointing at Bren

"And when we all posed for the picture, he told that old guy's Rotom, to use Discharge on us before snapping the pic," a blue haired boy said. At this, the UR cast all turned and glared at Bren, and Rotom, who had appeared beside him.

"Bren," Jordan snarled. The two grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, come on it was just a joke, nothing personal. We were just playing around," Bren said. Everyone continued to glare venomously at them.

However, as they are about to charge at him, Jordan stops them and says, "NOBODY, BUT NOBODY HURT OR PUNISH MY COUSIN!"

"Huh, thanks cuz," Bren said in relief. "I knew yo-"

"I didn't finished. I said "Nobody but nobody hurt you...", I didn't say "I'm not going to punish you, my style"," Jordan said as she points at the computer with the ULO game active on the screen. "Can you excuse me and my cousin? We're going to Unitas so I can do something for him."

"Oh, come on!" Bren groaned as he was dragged away by Jordan. "Not another skill training! I don't want to be the trai-"

After Jordan and Bren left, the hosts decided to continue as Oak said, "Uh, while Jordan sorts out her cousin, I think it's time to move on with the Countdown's opening performance."

"Good idea," Tony agreed.

"So without further ado, here's Calla and Tony covering "The Way" by Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller. Specially requested by RunnerAwaker's good friend and partner in fanfic writing, NashWalker," Andre said. "And you two better get out there."

"Right, let's go," Tony said as he and Calla headed out.

* * *

The scene opens at the school's auditorium, where a crowd was gathered around a large stage and was cheering at the start of the New Years celebrations. Soon, Calla was slowly lowered onto the stage along with Tony and and as the music started, she began to sing:

**Calla:** _I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

Tony then stepped in and started rapping.

**Tony: **_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off of flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

Tony then left the stage as Calla started the first verse.

**Calla:** _You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need, from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way you make me feel_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way you make me feel_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

Tony then rejoined Calla onstage and started rapping again.

**Tony:** _Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely_

_So you're sleeping in mine_

_Come and watch a movie with me_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_

Calla then took over for the rest of the song as Tony headed into the background of the stage.

**Calla:**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_

_I love the way (I love the way)_

_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_

_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you!_

Once the song concluded, the crowd burst out into cheers as Calla and Tony took a bow.

Back at the Mid-Zone Lounge, Jordan then says, "Now that's one way to start a Countdown!"

"But don't go away! There's more Countdown on the way!" Tony said as the opening ends.

_**As he said, more stuff coming your way to Countdown II 2014! Stay tuned, cause we'll be right back!**_


	2. Fare Thee, Kalos

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Fare Thee, Kalos**

In the hallway, Bren and Timmy Turner walk the halls together, dicussing something.

"Man, those minigames they have sure look tough," Timmy said.

"Yeah, but with the prizes that they're offering, I'm willing to take my chances," Bren said. "Though I wish the games were easier, so I don't have to strain myself."

"Me too," Timmy said. Suddenly, he gets an idea. "That's it!"

"Huh?"

"Hold on. Hey guys," Timmy says, as he calls Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who all appear at his side "I wish the minigames were easier to play."

The fairies wands glowed and there was a "poof." When the dust cleared, everything seemed normal.

"Seems normal to me," Bren said.

"Me too," Timmy said. "Let's try the race game."

"Good idea," Bren said. The two of them head to where the race minigame was. They got into starting position with the other competitors. When the signal to go sounded, they ran with the other contestants, only to see the others run straight ahead of them at rapid speed.

"Hey, what the?," Timmy asked.

"I thought you wished for the minigames to be easier to win," Bren said.

"Yeah," Wanda said. "But fairy magic can't help you win things, so you made it easier for everyone, but you guys."

"So that means we're running slow," Bren said.

"And everyone else is running…," Timmy said as they looked back and saw the others stampeding towards them rapidly. They screamed as they tried to run faster, but were ultimately trampled by all of them. As the stampede ceceded, Bren and Timmy were left battered and bruised from the trampling. "Rapid fast."

* * *

Back in the Mid-Zone Lounge, Jordan and Ash are playing a Wi-Fi game in Pokemon X and Y with Calla, Kani, and Oak, which Jordan jumps in joy after winning the game.

"Yes, I win!," Jordan cheered. "I am the Pokemon Game Master!"

"Nice work, Jordan," Kani said.

"Yeah, you sure know a lot about Pokemon!," Ash said. "A lot more than I expected."

"Well, that's what happens when you play a lot of Pokemon-oriented video games," Jordan said.

"And she's a master at them, too," Calla added.

"Makes you wonder what would happen if she ever came to our world?," Oak wondered.

"I'll second that, Zeus," a voice said. Hearing that familiar voice, they turned around to see Ash's friends from Kalos, namely Clemont, his sister, Bonnie, and Ash's friend he met in the past, Serena.

"Hey, guys! Enjoying the party?" Ash asked to his friends.

"Yeah, we're just here because we wanted to say that we're surprised about Zeus's real identity," Clemont said.

"Yeah. Professor Oak as Zeus? I can't believe it until I saw that episode," Serena added.

"Yeah, that was a little surprising to us too," Jordan said.

"Now you said something about an episode that takes place in our home region Kalos?," Serena said.

"Yes, and stars you guys too," Jordan said. "As you know in the most recent episode, we discovered that the Kalos region had been put into **-Stasis Mode-** by Tina just before the Tundra could take it over."

"But in this episode, the Kalos region has since been restored to normal, though the rest of the world is still under the BT's control," Oak said. "We decide to visit Lumoise City as a casual thing, and we meet up with you guys."

"But we end up caught up in a ULO case there, with several people being left comatose due to the games status effects," Kani said. "Which is all the more weird since the game hasn't even been released in the Pokemon world yet."

"And of course, Team Rocket is back to steal both Ash's Pikachu, who also escaped to the real world, and Oak's research," Jordan put in. "They just never learn, just like Bren."

"And finally, Andre decides to use his laptop and inventions to promote ULO in Kalos," Calla finished. "You can imagine what happens from there."

"And here now we have some scenes from that very episode," Jordan said. "Check them out."

The screen then changes.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

"Sorry, didn't mean to run into you like that, kiddo," Jordan said to the girl.

"It's okay, I'm alright," she said.

"Good to hear. By the way, I'm Jordan Waters. And these are all my friends. Itzal Kurosawa…"

"Hi," Itzal said.

"Calla Gale…"

"Hello," Calla greeted.

"My cousin, Bren Revie…"

"Yo!," Bren greeted.

"Kani Kimura…"

"Hi," Kani said.

"Andre Renald…"

"What's up?," Andre said.

"Layla Song…"

"Hi," Layla said.

"And Professor Samuel Oak."

"Hi," Oak said.

"Hey, Professor," the older girl said. "My name's Serena. I went to your Pokemon Summer Camp a couple years ago. You probably don't remember me, so maybe this'll help."

She then pulls out a picture of a group photo of Oak, her and other kids together at that time.

"Oh yes, I remember you," Oak said. "Good to see you again, Serena."

"And I'm Bonnie," the little girl introduced herself. "And this is my big brother, Clemont."

"Please to meet you all," he said. Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes lit up as she then grabbed all of the girl's hands.

"All of you, you're all perfect candidates for my brother's heart! Please say you'll have him, s'il-vous-plait!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Clemont grabbed Bonnie and dragged her away.

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!," he snapped annoyed. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Come on, think about it!," she said to the girls.

"Well, um…" the girls (except Jordan) all stammered.

"What do you mean," Itzal asked.

"Clemont is helpless with girls on his own, which is why, I'm trying to find a suitable girl to be his wife," Bonnie said, at which Clemont sighed in annoyance.

"Typical Bonnie and her matchmaking" Jordan said to herself. "Reminds me of Brock and his flirting with the ladies."

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

"We need to track down the source of what's putting these people in comatose states," Jordan said.

"And we best make haste on it, before anymore people end up comatose," Oak said.

"But how are we to track them?," Calla asked.

"Leave that to me," Clemont said. He then took some machine parts out of his bag, and started rapidly working on them, building them into something as everyone watched.

"Wow, he sure can build," Layla said.

"Well that's my brother for ya," Bonnie said. Clemont then finished and unveiled the invention, a remote control-like device.

"Behold, the Kill-a-Watt Energy Tracker!," he said. "As you know, Pokemon often have their own displays of energy. Well the Kill-a-Watt, filters the energy signals of the Pokemon and focuses on any and all unidentified ones."

"Impressive," Andre said. "Fire it up and let's see what it can do."

"Gladly."

Clemont then activated the device, and it displayed a lot of other energy signal blips.

"Whoa, that's a lot of signals," Serena said.

"Most those are Pokemon. Now we just activate the filter and…"

He then activated the filter on the device and most of the blips vanished, leaving only a few left.

"It works," Itzal said.

"Yep, and we have only a few signals left," Oak said. "Only which is the the one we're looking for?"

"We'll have to search all of them," Jordan said. "And we best start now."

"Right, follow me," Clemont said as he ran ahead to the nearest signal with the others following. They soon came across a power generator which had a modest energy signal.

"Well, here we are," Clemont said. "But this doesn't seem like something that could put someone in a coma."

Just then, an Ariados dropped down in front of them.

"EEK! Bug!," Calla shrieked. The Ariados shot Pin Missile at the gang who took cover.

"Don't worry, guys," Clemont said. "I'll handle this with my Mini-Net Bazooka."

He whipped out a small version of a bazooka and fired several nets at the Ariados, who dodged them all. The Ariados shot String Shot at the mini-bazooka, clogging the spout just as Clemont pulled the trigger again. The mini-bazooka shook and looked like it was going to explode.

"Watch out it's gonna blow," Bren shouted. Clemont dropped the mini-bazooka and the tracking remote as he and the others took cover just as the bazooka exploded. When the smoke cleared, the Ariados was gone, the tracking remote was in pieces, and everyone had afros on their heads from the explosion. The dazed and now afro-haired gang looked at what was left of the tracker in dismay.

"Well, Clemont, looks like yet another failure," Bonnie said.

"Oh, why, why, why?," Clemont whined.

"So much for this being easy," Itzal sighed.

* * *

"Not what I call "Best Long-Running Invention of the Year"," Andre quipped.

"Yeah, not my best work I'll admit," Clemont said.

"Hey, easy Andre," Zeus said. "You should be one to talk. You had plenty of inventions backfire on you too, you know."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, can't wait for the crossover," Serena said.

"Neither can we, Serena," Jordan said as she address the viewers. "And we still have much coming up here on the Countdown, so stay tuned."

* * *

Photobooth photos:

_**Photo 1: **_The Pokemon XY cast do funny faces

_**Photo 2: **_The cast do some natural poses

_**Photo 3: **_The cast showing off their Poke Balls, with Bonnie showing off Dedenne


	3. Bloopers Segment 1

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Blooper Segment #1: Line Mess-ups**

In UR's homeroom, Andre and Layla are standing near the flat screen TV as the latter greets, "What's up, guys! This Countdown's gonna be different than the last one!"

"She's right. Usually, the fics rarely have bloopers except the specials, but today, we're going to show you guys not one, but **FIVE SETS OF BLOOPERS **from Universal Runners!" Andre said.

"And since RunnerAwaker is a fan of AFV, we decided to add in some funny narration in it," Layla added.

"To start off, we'll begin with the usual bloopers: Actors messing up the lines."

"Sometimes they messed up the lines they just said, some just accidentally said something we don't want to hear."

"So what are we waiting for? Time to see those clips!"

With that, the TV screen turned on as the first blooper segment starts.

* * *

_Virtual Springs:_

_Kids today will say anything to get what they want. ANYTHING._

Jordan: Well get to it. I want to hurry and get back there so I can get that Mii-Z!

Itzal: Relax, Jordan you will get your Mii-Z

Jordan: I'd better or there will be #$% to pay! (realizes what she said, covers her mouth and laughs; as does everyone else) Oh, man…I'm so sorry.

Director: (sighs) Kids today. Cut!

* * *

_Double, Double, Spoil and Trouble:_

_No wonder she's single. She can't even get her words out right._

Calla: (to boy) Hi, I'm Calla Gale. If you're totally looking for a girlfriend, I'm 13, popular, single and ready to jingle. (everyone laughs)

Director: That's "mingle", Calla, not "jingle." Let's try again.

Take 2:

Calla: (to boy) Hi, I'm Calla Gale. If you're totally looking for a girlfriend, I'm 13, popular, single and ready to tingle. (everyone laughs again)

Director: Mingle, Calla! Let's go once more.

Take 3:

Calla: (to boy) Hi, I'm Calla Gale. If you're totally looking for a girlfriend, I'm 13, popular, single and ready to single. Oops, already said that! (everyone laughs again, including her)

Director: Mingle! The word is mingle! Cut!

* * *

_Secrets Amuck:_

_Karma works in mysterious ways…like how stopping people from pronouncing it right._

Jordan: (comforting Calla) Besides, I won't forgive Lena for this. Until she says sorry to you, I'm will make she finds the meaning of "caramel!"

Bren: Caramel? (everyone starts laughing)

Director: It's karma, Jordan.

Jordan: (slaps forehead) Of course, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

_Cheat It:_

_Makes you wonder if this kid ever cheated in a spelling bee._

Kani: Ugh, I hate cheaters.

Andre: Me too. They are the scum of academics! The cancer of our edu-macational system! (everyone laughs) What? What'd I say?

Director: Okay, let's take five to let Andre get his pronunciation right.

* * *

_It Takes Two More: _

_And he's supposed to be the forgetful one…_

Kani: (to Bren) But I still have a test to study for. And you still have to…uh…um…what was he supposed to do again?

Bren: (laughs) Fix Jordan's skateboard! (everyone laughs)

Kani: (laughing) I'm sorry, I forgot my line.

* * *

_Calling All The Spirits!:_

_Two wrong words and a potty mouth. What a three-word combo._

Simon: (being attacked by three figures) Gah! Griswold, get these little cretins off of me!

Director: Cut! Simon, it's gremlins, not cretins.

Simon: Sorry. Let me try again.

Take 2:

Simon: Gah! Griswold, get these little demons off of me!

Director: Cut! Gremlins, Simon! Gremlins!

Simon: Sorry, give me another take. I can do it.

Take 3:

Simon: Gah! Griswold, get these little f******s off of me! (realizes what he said, everyone laughs) Oh my. Did that just come from my mouth?!

Director: (exasperated) And we have a curse word. Let's cut and take five!

* * *

"Yeesh, we sometimes have no idea how we were able to learn those words," Layla said in shock.

"Agree. Anyways, don't go away! Countdown II 2014 will be right back with more bloopers and upcoming fics."

"Stay tuned!" Layla said as she and Andre waved to the readers, ending the segment.


	4. Beach of Love

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Beach of Love**

Outside the school at the front, Tony Clark (ToonSchool) and Charity Azkeal were out watching the New Year's celebrations outside.

"Wow, I can't believe a whole new year is almost here," Tony said. "I can't even imagine what's in store for us."

"Me neither," Charity answered. "My mom says that every new year comes new opportunities, and something tells me that we'll have plenty of new opportunies."

"Yeah, for saving the world, catching bad guys, developing on our skills…and us."

"Ooh, what are you saying, Tony Clark?"

"I'm saying I think it's time for a new phase in our relationship."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Tony then leaned in and the two embraced each other gazing into each others' eyes lovingly.

* * *

Unknown to the couple, the Runners were watching from the Mid-Zone Lounge window at the couple.

"How romantic," Calla sighed.

"Indeed," Zeus said. "Don't get a lot of that from where I'm from."

"I just wish that Kani would act that way with me," Andre sighed sadly.

"I told you Andre, I only like you as a friend," Kani said. "You're a nice guy, but I just don't like you in the romantic sense."

"Well, that doesn't stop him from trying,"Calla said as she slipped up next to Clemont. "Speaking of which…"

"What are you doing, Calla?," Kani said.

"Well it's just, I don't think I noticed this before but, you're kinda cute for an inventor nerd."

"Really?," Clemont said as he blushed fiercely.

"Yeah," she said as she got closer. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but a quick glare from Clemont shut her up.

"Well, um, thanks Calla," he said as she handed a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"My number. If you're interested, give me a call."

"Sure," Clemont said as he pocket the number.

"Well speaking of romance, another UR episode that we have coming up soon, has plenty of it and more," Itzal said.

"Yep," Jordan then said to the viewers. "Basically, in this episode, a megaheat wave sweeps L.A., and with Calla's pool closed for draining and cleaning, we all decide to hit the beach."

"Yeah, we find that it's very crowded, and filled with other people, swimming, surfing, tanning, building sandcastles, etc," Layla said. "But we don't let it stop us from enjoying the sun and ocean."

"However, all our rest and relaxation comes to a halt, when suddenly the waves get bigger and bigger, and nearly become tidal waves that nearly reach L.A.," Zeus puts in.

"And as we investigate, we discover that our enemies the Black Tundra, are at it again," Bren continued. "Their plan this time: to sink the city and seize the world's Data Core."

"And this time, they have help from a certain celebrity-obsessed WOOHP villain who they have bribed with the promise of celeb prisoners," Itzal puts in. "So once again we have to stop these maniacs and save the city and our world."

"In other events, there's a surfing contest going on, and Calla falls head over heels for the reigning champion," Andre said. "But what she doesn't know is he has some hidden motive for liking her in the first place."

"And Jordan and Itzal," Kani said. "You'll see a big step for them in their relationship. What it is, you'll have to see for yourself."

"And in the meantime, here are some scenes to preview this episode," Jordan said as the scene changes.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

As the rest of the gang spread out to enjoy the beach, Itzal turned to Jordan and asked, "So what do you wanna do? Why don't we build a sandcastle?"

"I dunno, I don't really know how too," she said.

"You don't know how? Haven't you been to the beach before?"

"Only a few times when I went to visit my family in the Philippines. We don't really have beaches close to New York City, you know."

"I see. Well, come with me, I could teach you how."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Itzal found an empty spot on the beach and the two got to work. Itzal showed Jordan how to make the sand wet, and how to shape it into castle parts. It took her several tries, but she eventually managed to get it right. Then with Itzal leading, the two of them set about building the castle together. They shaped towers and small forts, built several bridges using sticks, and even dug a moat. About once or twice their hands touched during the building process, at which they glanced at and blushed at each other.

After a while, their castle was complete, and they both sat there looking at it in amazement.

"It's incredible," Jordan said.

"It sure is," Itzal agreed.

"My first sandcastle. And of all the people I could have built it with," I'm glad I built it with you."

"Me too, Jordan."

The two then took each others hands and laid down on their backs in the sand, staring up at the big blue sky together.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

Layla and Kani were in the shallow water of the ocean together, swimming.

"Wow, this is so cool, literally," Kani said. "I'm glad we decided to come to the beach."

"Me too, and looks like everyone's having a good time," Layla said.

"Hey Kani, watch me hang 10!," a voice called out. Both girls turned to see Andre riding a sufboard (or at least trying to) on the waves and waving to them.

"Man, he'll do anything to impress you, won't he?," Layla asked.

"Yep," Kani said. Suddenly a new wave formed a little further offshore and grew as it headed to shore. As it approached, surfers in the water headed towards it, anticipating it was gonna be big. However, the wave grew bigger and bigger than they had expected, almost into a miniature tidal wave that was heading towards the beach. The surfers realized what was happening and panicked as most of them, including Andre, fell off their boards. The people in the shallow water and the beach, including the Runners, saw the large wave and ran to the other entrance of the beach, just as the wave crashed down on it. The water reached all the way to the parking lot of the beach, dumping the surfers, including Andre onshore, and sweeping most of everyone's beach things out to sea. The Runners all rushed to Andre, who was coughing and sputtering like crazy.

"Wha-What was that?," he said. "Never seen a wave like this before"

"It was like a tidal wave," Kani said. "But how could that be possible? There's been no earthquakes around here."

"Well I don't think it's gonna be the only one. Look!," Zeus said as he pointed out to sea. The Runners looked out to see another big wave forming and on it's way to the shore.

* * *

"Whoa! Talk about a tidal wave!" Calla said.

"I know," Kani said. "Plus I think we might have some new developments for Jordan and Itzal here."

"Please," Itzal said with a blush. "It's really nothing!"

"Oh it's something all right," Jordan said. "Anyway there's more fun and sneak peeks on the Countdown coming up! So stay tuned!"


	5. Bloopers Segment 2

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Blooper Segment #2: Accidents and Falls**

Back at the homeroom, Andre and Layla are near with a familiar TV screen as the former then greets, "Yo, sup guys? This next set of bloopers involves a lot of mishaps and falls."

"UR really focuses a lot of stunts. But sometimes, we tend to get a lot of accidents and fall a lot during the shooting," Layla explained. "Check it out."

* * *

_Virtual Springs:_

_Ouch…she's been de-feeted._

Jordan: OH MY GOSH! THE MII-Z! (runs to the portal, but trips over her feet and falls flat on her face; everyone laughs)

Zeus: Are you okay? (helps her up)

Jordan: Yeah, thanks.

* * *

_You, Robot:_

_Pow! Right in the kisser!_

Jordan: Since when are you into robotics?

Bren: Since I found out it takes skills in mechanincs, something that video game-obssessed girls like you don't have!

(Angry, Jordan slugs him, but hits him in his groin instead of the stomach, causing him to keelover; everyone "Oh's")

Jordan: Oh, my gosh! Bren, I'm so sorry!

Bren: (groans) No problem.

* * *

_Double, Double, Spoil and Trouble: _

_Moooove out, Ol' Bessie!_

(Zane's train crashes out of the ground and the cow runs, pulling Andre with it)

Andre: Help! (slams into a wall) OW!

* * *

_Frost the Halls:_

_Wow, that smooch really made him hit the ceiling…_

Andre: (moves to kiss Kani, but kisses Marc's invention which hits him and flings him up into the roof of the house) What a woman!

Marc: (looks with Kani) I don't think that that was supposed to happen…

Director: Cut! Get the kid unstuck and let's try again.

* * *

_Big Time Runners:_

_They say cats always land on their feet. And apparently, on people's other places. _

(Bren is relaxing on an inflatable raft in Calla's pool, when Amica suddenly jumps on his face) AAH!

Director: Cut! You have to aim for his stomach. Let's try again.

Take 2:

Bren: (Amica jumps on him again, bt this time, lands on his groin, causing him to recoil in pain) Dude!

Director: Cut! His gut, not his groin!

Take 3:

Bren: (Amica jumps again, and hits his stomach this time but Bren accidentally falls into the pool, taking Amica with him in the process) Seriously?!

Director: (exasperated) So close. Cut.

* * *

_Take and Fake:_

_An indoor slip-n-slide? Not a bad idea…_

Jordan: (she and Zeus run after the boy with the codes in the halls; they turn a corner, sliding across the floor, but Zeus slides too far, and into another hallway and slams into a locker)

Jordan: Whoa! (laughs) Can we get a little more wax on the floor please!

Director: Cut!

* * *

_Deleted clip: _

_Avalaaaaaaanche!_

(The eight main characters walk in slow-mo towards the camera together; suddenly Andre trips and falls, starting a chain reaction that results in all of the gang falling into a pile)

Director: (slow-mo voice) Cut! Tail-swing it.

* * *

"Well, we sure know how to trip over ourselves, don't we?," Andre asked.

"Yep. Stay tuned folks though folks, because there's more bloopers and upcoming fic previews coming up on the Countdown next!," Layla added.

"Don't go anywhere," Andre said as they two saluted and the segment ended.


	6. Philippines New Year

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Happy New Year to the Philippines!**

At Mid-Zone Lounge, everyone gathered around with the UR cast as Jordan says, "Hey, guys! Although it's not 2014 in here yet, Philippines's 2013 is about to end."

"To help us count it down, Bren is now in Manila with RunnerAwaker," Itzal said as he turns around to see the TV monitor, which now shows Bren (who got transported with Zeus's portal ability) and RunnerAwaker at SM: Mall Of Asia. "Is everything ready over there?"

"Yep! It is all good, guys," Bren said.

"Me too, I can't believe another year is ending too," RunnerAwaker said. "But we have new opportunites to pursue and old ones to catch up on in the New Year."

"And it looks like it's nearly that time, guys, so let's…," Jordan started to say.

"Hold it!," a voice shouted. Everyone stopped to see NashWalker, RunnerAwaker's good friend and collaborator for two years now, run into the room. "You weren't gonna start without me, were you, guys?"

"Of course not, Nash. I wouldn't start without my partner."

"Good to hear."

"All right, 15 seconds left! Time to start counting!" Jordan said as everyone starts to count it down.

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Everyone clapped and celebrated as the Philippines rang in 2014.

"Happy New Year to the Philippines!," Jordan said.

"And to my partner and friend RunnerAwaker," Nash said.

"Thanks Nash," Runner said. "And by the way, don't you have another performance to announce?"

"Oh yeah," Nash said as he turned to the readers. "Now for the next performance is the the second big band of ToonSchool...not the Toonsters, they come later. Next up, is the same band who kicked off last year's countdown. So, performing the Backstreet Boys' 'I Want It That Way', give it up for…the Sync Boyz!"

* * *

Out on the big stage, the crowd cheered as the soft music began to play. Just then Tony's voice could be heard singing the song's first verse as he emerged from the background:

**Tony:** _Because you are, my fire_

_The one, desire_

_Believe when I say _

_I want it that way_

Then Danny emerged from the background and sand the second verse.

**Danny:** _But we, are two worlds apart, _

_Can't reach to your heart _

_When you say _

_That I want it that way_

Then Jimmy, Jake, and Bart joined them, and they all started on the chorus:

**All: **_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why _

_I never wanna hear you say _

_I want it that way_

**Bart: **_Am I, your fire?_

_Your one, desire? _

_Yes I know it's too late _

_But I want it that way_

**All: **_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why _

_I never wanna hear you say _

_I want it that way_

**Jake: **_Now I can see that we're falling apart _

_From the way that it used to be, yeah _

_No matter the distance, I want you to know _

_That deep down inside of me_

**Jimmy:**_ You are, my fire _

_The one, desire _

_You are _

_You are, you are, you are_

**Danny:** _Don't wanna hear you say_

**All: **_Ain't nothing but a heartache _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_(Don't wanna hear you say)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why _

_I never wanna hear you say _

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why _

_I never wanna hear you say _

_I want it that way_

**Tony: **_Cause I want it that way_

As Tony finished the song, the crowd exploded into applause. The five boys all bowed and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you all," Tony said. "And Happy New Year, everybody!"

_**"Stay tuned for more Countdown II 2014! We'll be right back!"**_


	7. Bloopers Segment 3

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Blooper Segment #3: Miss and Stunt Mistakes**

Back at the homeroom, Andre and Layla are near with a familiar TV screen as the former then greets, "Welcome back! This next set focuses a lot of miss-haps."

"Ignoring that pun, like we said before, this fic series focuses a lot of stunts. Sometimes, we tend to get a lot of misses other than accidents," Layla explained.

"Check these clips out to see what we mean."

* * *

_Theme Park Travesties:_

_Now here's the definition of "bad kitty"._

(Amica jumps from the top of a dresser, but instead of landing on Bren, she lands on one of the two girls instead)

Bren: Whoa!

Director: Cut! Let's go again.

Take 2:

(Amica jumps from the top of the dresser again, but this time lands on the second girl.)

Director: Cut! She supposed to land on Bren. Let's do this one more time.

Take 3:

(Amica jumps from the top of the dresser once more, but this time lands one of the other cameras)

Director: Cut. I'll be in my trailer.

* * *

_Theme Park Travesties:_

_Now she should definitely revise the saying "Look before you leap."_

Sam: (in disguise, leaps over the heads of Jordan and Layla, but slips forward on the landing and falls into the hotel room's bed) Whoops! Overshot that one.

Director: Cut!

* * *

_Cheat It:_

_En Garde? More like "No Guard"!_

(Jordan, Bren, and Zeus are swordfighting with Vanis; with one powerful swipe, however, Vanis cuts off the blade of one of Bren's swords; stunning the cast and crew)

Everyone: Ooooh!

Director: Whoa, that was crazy.

* * *

_Clubs and Cheats:_

_She should have learn to twirl the baton first._

Calla: (twirls **-Double-Edged Spearblade-** to do a **-Tornado Strike-**, but loses her grip on the weapon, which flies out of her hand and nearly hits Zeus; shocked, covers mouth) Oh my…I'm so sorry!

Director: Try and get a grip on it next time, Calla. Let's go for another take.

* * *

_You, Robot:_

_Controlling a RC car is easy. To this guy with the robot and for the camera, it's not._

(Dr. Brown is spun around by the robot arm really fast; it lets him go and he flies straight into the camera; knocking it to the floor)

Dr. Brown: I'm okay! Is the camera broke?

Director: Okay, set the camera back up and let's try again.

* * *

_Cheat It:_

_She does a triple flip and the plank land!_

Jordan: (falls from the plank, but then twists herself around, catches the end and flips back onto the hovercraft, only to land on her butt, instead of her feet) Ow, my butt!

Director: Cut! Let's try again.

Take 2:

Jordan: (falls from the plank, but then twists herself around, catches the end and flips back onto the hovercraft, and intially lands on her feet but then stumbles and falls backward) So close!

Director: Cut! Let's go one more time!

Take 3:

Jordan: (falls from the plank, but then twists herself around, catches the end and flips back onto the hovercraft, but accidentally kicks one of the bodyguards in the face, knocking him down) I'm so sorry!

Director: And cut, again. Get him some ice and let's take five.

* * *

"Man, we can hurt our enemies, even when we're not trying to, huh?," Layla asked.

"Yeah, but it's funny all the more," Andre replied. "Anyhow, there's still more to see on the Countdown, so don't go anywhere."

"Stay tuned, everyone," Layla said as the scene ended.


	8. Count on You Cousins

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Count on Your Cousins**

Back in the Mid-Zone Lounge, Jordan and Bren were in a fierce competition with each other in a racing game as the rest of the gang watched. Both cousins were doing their best to edge the other out in the game. Eventually, Bren saw a chance to surge ahead and win. However, the back end of his cart was hit by the front of Jordan's and spun out, allowing Jordan to speed ahead and win.

"Yes! I win!," she shouted as she jumped to her feet. Everyone else congratulated her on her win, except Bren, who sulked at the loss.

"Oh come on! You totally rear-ended me!," he protested.

"I did not! You got in my way and spun yourself out."

"Just an excuse from a cheater!"

"More like a complain from a sore loser!"

"Hey, hey come on guys, cool it," Itzal said.

"Yeah, you guys are cousins, you shouldn't fight," Calla added in.

"Yeah, we'll some cousins don't know how to lose," Jordan said, glaring at Bren.

"Well, other cousins don't know how to play fair," Bren replied glaring back at Jordan.

"Well, you're not talking about us now are you?," a voice said. The gang tuned to see an 11-year old boy with black-blue spikey hair, wears a blue card logo jacket with an aqua hoodie vest and navy blue shirt underneath it, blue wristband, blue pants with a chain-like puzzle rope hanging behind him, and blue and white sneakers. Behind him was an 11-year old girl with long, black-blue hair, and wearing a shirt with a vest, a short denim skirt with a red fanny pack, and blue and red sneakers with white short socks.

"Ocean! River!," Jordan said.

"What are you guys doing here?," Bren said.

"What? We can't come to visit two of our favorite cousins on New Year's Eve?," Ocean asked.

"Especially concerning an episode we did with you guys," River added. "Not to mention a possible spin-off for us?"

"Of course," Andre said. "And shall we tell the viewers about the said episode?"

"You bet," Jordan said as she turned to the viewers/readers. "In this episode, my parents are prepping for a big Waters family reunion, with my mom inviting her side, and my dad inviting his. During this time, my cousins Ocean and River, their sisters, and their parents are among the first relatives to arrive, and me and Bren eagerly introduce them to the guys."

"Yeah, but then Black Tundra Lieutenant Kozai, who has had a grudge against us from ruining his plans all the time, discovers all of our true identities and of those close to us," Bren added in He then learns about our family reunion and, going against his superior's orders, decides to take revenge on us, by going after the ones we care about, starting with me and Jordan's relatives attending the reunion."

"After he manages to kidnap several of their family members, we try to solve the case of how and why," Zeus puts in.

"And we get a big help from Ocean and River here," Calla said, gesturing at the two.

"Yeah, thanks to Ocean's special ability and our combined detective's intuitions, we not only learn about Jordan, Bren and their friends being the Runners, but we also lend our assistance in stoping down the evil Kozai and saving our family," River puts in.

"Yeah, because you mess with one Waters, you mess with all the Waters!," Ocean said. "Do we have anything to share with the guys at home for this?"

"Yes we do, O.C. Check it, people," Jordan said as the scene changes.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

The gang had all gathered at the Pikmro Arcade to hang out. At the moment they were looking at what games to play.

"How about FlightSim?," Calla asked.

"No, boring" Jordan said.

"Or Time Crisis 4?," Itzal asked.

"Played that a hundred times already," Bren said.

"Battle Chess 2.0?," Andre said. Before Bren could say anything, Zeus stepped up.

"I'd like to take a whack at that," he said.

"And that just shows how much of an old timer you are," Bren snickered as Zeus glared. "That Battle Chess game is for nerds."

"Actually that Battle Chess game is for everyone," a voice said. The gang turned to see a boy about Jordan's age wearing a sleeveless aqua hoodie vest that covered his face and head, a navy blue shirt underneath it, blue wristband, blue pants with a chain-like puzzle rope hanging behind him, and blue and white sneakers.

"That game is for everybody…except for those who think it's for just nerds because they think they're better than everybody else," the boy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Bren said, slightly offended.

"It means a braggart like you couldn't play this if you had your eyes closed."

"Oh yeah. Well you couldn't play it if you had your eyes wide open!"

"Then I challenge you to a game, Braggy-pants!"

"You're on…whoever you are."

"This ought to be good," Zeus said as the gang watched. The two boys stepped over to the game and started it up.

After a few minutes, Bren and the hooded boy are on a table with a touch screen on the top of it as Bren moves his virtual piece, namely a king-like piece, forward. He snickers at this, knowing that move might help him win. Unfortunately for him, the boy says, "The knight moves in to attack your king."

"WHAT?!"

With that, the boy does so as the piece destroys the king piece with his sword, allowing the boy to win as his screen says, **"YOU WIN!"**

"Checkmate, I win!," the boy said.

"Aww, man," Bren sulked.

"Well, he sure showed you, huh cuz?," Jordan said, amused.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, easy. It's not that bad," Kani said, trying to console Bren.

"Yeah, it's not so bad losing to me, Bren," the boy said.

"Easy for you to–Wait, how'd you know my name?," Bren asked puzzled.

"Yeah, how did you know his name?," Jordan asked suspiciously.

"Come on Jordan, you guys can't tell me you don't recognize your own cousin," the boy said as he removed his hood, revealing his black-blue spikey hair, blue eyes and face. Jordan and Bren gasped in recognition.

"OCEAN?!," they said in unison.

"The one and only," he said as Jordan embraced him in a hug. Bren shook his head in disbelief.

"I should have known it was you, Ocean," he said. "No wonder I lost so bad."

"And yet you didn't know."

"Well it's good to see you too, O.C.," Bren said as he shook hands with him, quite reluctantly

"I guess you're here for the reunion," Jordan said.

"Of course, Jordan. Uncle Ricky said you might be down here, so I came to see ya. My parents, Nia, and Lake are all the house."

"Well what about River? Is she here too?"

"Yeah, she stopped at the art shop next door. You know how she is."

Suddenly, somebody smacked Ocean at the back of his head.

"OW!"

Everyone looks behind him to see a girl his age with long, black-blue hair, and wearing a shirt with a vest, a short denim skirt with a red fanny pack, and blue and red sneakers with white short socks.

"RIVER!," Jordan said as he rushed up and hugged the girl.

"Hi Jordan," River said. "Just came into check on Ocean. I'm guessing he just trounced Bren in Battle Chess?"

"Wiped the floor with him."

"Figured."

"So, um aren't you gonna introduce us?," Layla cut in.

"Oh yeah," Jordan said. "Everyone, these are me and Bren's cousins, Ocean and River Waters. Ocean, River, these are our friends we told you guys about."

"Oh, yeah the UR Gamers Club," River said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all," Ocean greeted.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

In the alley, the Runners were all gathered together at a secret meeting to discuss what had happened.

"So you think my Aunt Lily and cousin Nali were kidnapped?," Jordan said.

"Yeah, seems a lot like it," Zeus said.

"But how, why, and by who?"

"Maybe the culprit pretended to be someone they know or thought who is not dangerous. Not only that, they are in a place where no evidence will found, like a bathroom or a parking lot," a familiar voice said.

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense," Andre said as he thought of it.

"Yeah, so much sense that it couldn't be false," Calla said.

"So clear and accurate too, cuz," Bren said.

"Yeah, thanks Ocean," Jordan said. Suddenly they both realized…

"OCEAN?!"

Everyone turned to see both Ocean and River standing there, with small grins.

"What are you guys doing here?," Kani said.

"Just seeing what the UR Gamer and Investigation Club was gonna do about our relative's disappearances," River said. "I mean that's what you do inside and outside the game right?"

"What are you guys talking about?," Itzal said sheepishly. "We're just here…discussing game stuff."

"You can drop the dumb play, guys," Ocean said. "River and I know you're the Universal Runners."

* * *

"Wow, seems like a lot's going down in that episode," Andre said.

"Yeah I can't wait for it!," River said.

"Me neither," Ocean agreed. "And as we said, this episode very well lead into a spin-off series for us. Stay tuned for more details."

"And as we keep this celebration rolling, we're gonna dig into a special minigame right here on the Countdown," Bren said. "Based off of the famous ULO minigame, here is **Monster Brawl Live!**"

* * *

In the school gym, people surrounded a ring with two kids dressed up as **-Crystal Wyvern-** and **-Black Seeker-** costumes respectively, on opposite sides of the ring.

"Okay, everyone," a referee said as he stepped up in the middle of the ring. "The rules are like those of a sumo match. You must force your opponent out of the ring in order to win. However, you may not use any dirty moves such as tripping and hitting below the belt to do so. This will result in immediate disqualification from the round. Now the round starts on my my mark."

The two contestants got into position as the referee said, "Ready, FIGHT!"

The two contestants then charged at each other and locked themselves into an arm tussle. They struggled to overpower each other and push each other out the ring as the crowd cheered them on. Eventually the **-Black Seeker-** fighter slipped, giving the **-Crystal Wyvern- **fighter the opportunity to push him out of the ring.

"WINNER: **Crystal Wyvern!**"

* * *

_**Round 2:**_

In the second round, the two contestants once again charged each other and tried to push each other out the ring. The **-Crystal Wyvern-** fighter pushed as hard as it could and was this close to forcing his opponent out. However, the **-Black Seeker-** fighter suddenly grabbed the bottom of the **-Crystal Wyvern-** fighter and quickly carried him to the other side of the ring and slammed him down outside.

"WINNER: **Black Seeker!**"

* * *

_**Round 3:**_

In round three, it was the same old thing as the fighters once again tried to shove each other out of bounds. This time the fight was equal as neither side seemed to show any sign of pushing the other away.

Eventually, the **-Black Seeker-** fighter, tiring of this decided to end the fight once and for all. Thinking the referee wasn't looking, he used his left foot and tripped the **-Crystal Wyvern-** fighter, allowing him to push him out of the ring. The **-Black Seeker-** fighter celebrated, thinking he'd won as the crowd cheered. Suddenly a whistle sounded.

"**-Black Seeker-** is disqualified for illegal tripping! **-Crystal Wyvern- **wins the fight!," the referee said. The crowd stood silently for a second and then shifted to cheering for the **-Crystal Wyvern- **fighter, who celebrated his victory, while the **-Black Seeker-** fighter sulked silently at his disqualification.

* * *

"As we always say, cheaters never win and winners never cheat," Jordan said as she and Calla are in the Mid-Zone Lounge.

"Congratulations to the winner of our first minigame," Calla said. "Stay tuned for more games and upcoming fics right here on Countdown II 2014."

With that, the segment ends with a shot of everyone in the gym still celebrating the winner's victory.


	9. The End…Or Is It?

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**The End…Or Is It?**

On the roof of Fils-Aime Moffitt School, Danny, Jake, and the PowerPuff Girls were on the roof.

"I still can't believe that another year is coming to an end, guys," Blossom said.

"Me neither, Blossom," Jake said. "Man, it's seems like only yesterday we were welcoming in 2013."

"I know, and now it's already over," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but all good things gotta come to an end sometime," Danny said. "Even years."

"Yeah, well the Professor says not to dwell on the past for to long," Buttercup said. "Especially since you've got lots to look forward to ahead in the future."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see what 2014 has in store for us," Blossom said.

"Me too," Bubble agreed.

"Me three," Buttercup said.

"Make it four," Jake said.

"Or five," Danny finished.

Then, Jordan and Oak entered the roof through the door as the former says while approaching the TS gang, "Yo! Too excited for 2014?"

"You bet, we can't wait for it," Jake said.

"And neither can I," said Jimmy as he came up behind them. "And I also can't wait for my guest spot in the Universal Runners season finale!"

"You're guest starring?," Blossom asked.

"Yes he is," Jordan said. "And we'll be glad to tell you more about the finale."

"Indeed," Oak agreed. "Basically, I receive an email from Andre that contains screenshots of a new MMORPG that rivals ULO. And I see in the screenshots many of my friends and loved ones who I thought were captured by the Black Tundra!"

"So after learning that the Black Tundra has one of it's top guys set up the game, we go inside to investigate further, and we end up encountering Jimmy and his friends from Retroville, who offer their assistance," Jordan said. "And what we uncover next…you have to see it to believe it."

"But in the meantime, you viewers at home can check these sneak peek clips," Oak said as the scene changed.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

As the other Runners and the fairies left Zeus's apartment, Jordan said, "Okay, I better get back home and get ready for school."

"I'll meet you there later. I'm checking my e-mail," Zeus said as he surfed through his email. He then saw… "Hmm, message from Andre."

"Oh-no, it must be a chain e-mail. He sends them to me all the time, it so annoying. Best not open it."

"Oh, come on, what's the worst it could be?," he asked as he clicked the e-mail. What he saw next shocked him to the core.

"Hey Z, can I borrow your history notes?," Jordan asked as he walked over to him. He just kept staring in shock at the screen. "I'll give them back after class."

Zeus just continued staring in shock at the screen. Jordan finally looked at it, and became just as shocked at what she saw: screenshots of some avatars from apparently another MMORPG. And what's more the avatar's looked a lot like Zeus's loved ones: Ash, Gary, Tracey, Delia, and the Pokemon Professors!

"What the heck?," Jordan gasped. "What's going on here?"

"I wish I knew," Zeus said. "But at least I know that my friends and loved ones are all alive and well."

"They look like they're in some sort of game world. One that looks a lot like ULO."

"Well, where'd Andre get these screenshots?"

"Only one way to find out?"

* * *

_**Scene #2**_

Meanwhile, in another part of that same field, three boys and two girls were running away from several guards.

"Hey, you stop right there!," one guard shouted.

"Not on your life, flatfoot," the blonde, white girl said. She and the African-American girl then pulled out a couple of special, holographic, tablet like computers and started typing into them. Moments later, the guards' weapons suddenly powered down.

"What the?," they exclaimed as they stopped and tried to get their weapons working again.

"Disabled their weapons, but that'll only last 30 seconds," the African-American girl said as the five continued.

"Darn it, Carl you were supposed to lure the gaurds away, not alert them to what we were doing, you know," the blonde girls snapped at the chubby boy with the glasses.

"Hey, I warned Sheen not to get their attention yet," Carl said, pointing at the boy known as Sheen.

"Oh, sure, I always get blamed for everything," Sheen said. They looked back to see the guards about to chase them again.

"Hold on guys," the fudge-haired boy said as he took out a sphere-like device as threw it at the guards, where it exploded, stunning them both.

"There. That'll give us 60 seconds to get away," he said as they continued to run.

"Nice work, Neutron," the blonde girl said. "Your inventions in this game are way better than back in the real world."

"Thanks."

As the five continued to run, Jordan and Zeus were observing at the top of a hill.

"Wow, they're good," Jordan said. "Hmm…"

"What?," Zeus asked.

"Those guys are pretty good. And we could use some help rescuing your loved ones."

"You wanna recruit their help?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Good idea, let's go talk to them," Zeus said as they started to follow the five.

* * *

"Seems to me, this is gonna be big," Danny said.

"Big is right, Danny," Jordan said.

"How does it end?," Buttercup asked.

"Ah-ah-ah, can't tell you that," Oak said. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"But you won't have to wait to see more of the Countdown, coming up next!," Jordan said.

* * *

Photobooth photos:

_**Photo 1:**_ The UR cast does a group pose.

_**Photo 2: **_The cast does a casual style pose.

_**Photo 3:**_ The cast then smiles and show their RunComs.


	10. Greatest School for Toons

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Greatest School for Toons**

In one of the class rooms of Fils-Aime Moffitt School, Tony and Itzal were busy discuss themselves and what they had different and in common to each other.

"So you got your Runner powers when you were hit by lightning and wearing your RunCom," Tony asked.

"Yep, and Daryl was split off from you how again?," Itzal asked.

"We split up thanks to a special artifact from Master Gared. However, we must merge to retain our separation."

"Wow, that sounds crazy."

"I know. And you know you resemble him almost to a tee. In both personality and appearance."

"Almost like a doppelganger."

"Man…"

Just then they heard snickering coming from behind the teacher's desk. Tony then walked over to it, and pulled out none other than…

"Bloo! What are you doing spying on us?"

"Spying is a strong word, I prefer eavesdropping and also, the last thing I need is two of you getting on my case," he said. Next thing he knew, Bloo was thrown out of the room by both of them. He glared at them as he shut the door. "Jerks!"

* * *

Later, in the Mid-Zone Lounge, the UR cast was reclining, resting for awhile.

"Man, you know it's good to kick back and relax sometimes," Jordan said.

"I know what you mean," Bren said.

"Probably because that's all you ever do," Zeus quipped.

"Shut up, Twinkle-Starr," Bren snapped.

"Okay, okay, cool it guys," Calla said. "But you know I'm eager to get back to filming UR soon. I don't want to be on hiatus forever you know."

"We know just how you feel," a voice said. The UR cast looked to see the ToonSchool gang walk in.

"Hey guys," Jordan greeted them.

"Hey," Daryl said. "We know just how you feel about being on hiatus, and how painful it could be."

"Yeah, we were gone for a whole year due to production issues with the Revolution Wars special," Blossom said.

"Yeah, that was painful, dawgs," Jake said. "But we managed to return in the summer and put out a bunch of new episodes."

"Yeah, but now we're on hold again for about three months now, due to Runner and Nash focusing on UR and the Arcanum special," Jimmy added in.

"But hopefully, we're gonna get back to work soon, and have Season 1 finished by Summer 2014," Bubbles put in.

"Hopefully," Jordan said. "In the meantime, here's a couple of clips for future episodes."

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

"I don't get it, man," Tony said to Adam. "You said we were genuine talent before, man. Why do you need more time to think?"

"Well, I do think y'all are genuine," Adam responded. It's just when I was looking up your videos on the web, I saw one of you dressed up in those costumes singing about your favorite foods and stuff."

"Hey, that was a just one-time thing," Danny said. "A friend of our hired those kiddie entertainers, the Bubba-Gammas for his niece's birthday, but they cancelled the day before, and our friend asked us to fill in."

"Yeah, it was just a favor to a friend," June said. "We take our music very seriously."

"That's right, we're really serious musicians. Honest!," Bubbles said.

"I'm sure, but, it's just with you dressing up like that and singing songs like this one, it's not the image I'm looking for for the label," Adam said. "So I'm gonna need to do some serious thinking on this one."

The Toonsters looked down in disappointment. Just then, Vicky, Princess, and Mindy ran up in front of them, and started singing a Britney Spears song, hoping to impress Adam. Unfortunately, they were way off-key:

**All:**_(off-key) Oops, I did it again_

_I played with your heart _

_Got lost in the game_

"Uh, you might wanna start running for you're car, like right now," Timmy said. Immediately, taking his words to heart, Adam ran to his car, used his rubber-like powers to slip through the window, started it up and drove off. The three Snobs chased after him, still singing horribly, and still failing to impress him.

"Get away from my car!," Adam shouted.

* * *

_**Scene #2: **_

Tony picked up his phone as the gang watched.

"Hello?," he answered. "Oh, hello sir. Yeah she's here, why do you need to–oh I see, I get her here."

He turned back to the gang.

"Hey Bubbles, it's for you."

Bubbles, afraid that she knew who was on the other line, took the phone from Tony.

"H-hello?," she said trembling.

"TWO D'S AND FOUR F'S?!," the angry voice of Professor Utonium rang throughout the room. "I am most disappointed in you, young lady!"

"But Professor, there has to be an misunderstanding about this!"

"There is no misunderstanding about you doing so poorly in all of your classes."

"But–"

"No buts, Bubbles. You've proven here that you can't be trusted here with this band and these distractions! I'm sending you to boarding school back in Townsville!"

"But don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!"

Utonium hung up and started to tear up as the gang watched.

"Bubbles are you okay?," Mac asked.

"What happened," Tommy added.

"Are you grounded?," Lilo asked.

"Worse…," Bubbles said softly before crying out, "THE PROFESSOR'S SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL BACK IN TOWNSVILLE!"

The whole gang gasped in shock and horror. Bubbles, the heart and soul of their circle, was being sent away?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Timmy cried out so loud that it could be heard from space.

* * *

"That doesn't look good for you guys," Jordan said.

"Yeah, but it all works out in the end," Mac told her.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait and see how for yourself," Lilo said.

"But it hopefully won't be too much of a wait!," Buttercup added.

"And it looks like we have another performance coming up by the Toonsters, who have already left to get ready," Jordan said.

"Yeah, this song is a special one that tries to disuade bullying and reaches out to not just the bullied, but the bullies too," Daryl said.

"I know. So here, singing Britt Nicole's 'Gold', here are the Toonsters," Jordan said as the scene chenged.

* * *

Outside at the performance stage, the crowd cheered loudly for the next performance. Soon, upbeat pop music started as the Toonsters took their places onstage. Bubbles then kicked things off with the first lines:

**All: **_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Bubbles: **_You were walking on the moon, _

_Now you're feeling low oh oh... _

_What they said wasn't truuuue, you're bea-tif-ul... _

_Sticks and stones break your bones, _

_I know what you're feeling _

_Words like those, won't steal your glow, _

_You're one in a million_

**All:** _This is for all the girls, _

_Boys all over the world _

_Whatever you've been told, _

_You're worth more than gold _

_So hold your head up high, _

_It's your time to shine _

_From the inside out it shows, _

_You're worth more than gold _

_(Gold, gold, you're gold) _

_You're worth more than gold _

_(Gold, gold, you're gold) _

The rest of the band then took their hand at singing the next lines.

**Danny:**_ Well everybody keeps score, _

_I bet you're gonna looose... _

**Timmy: **_Just ignore, _

_They don't know the real you_

**June: **_All the rain in the sky, _

_Can't put out your fire _

**Jimmy: **_Beyond the stars out tonight, _

_You shine brighter!_

**All:** _This is for all the girls, _

_Boys all over the world _

_Whatever you've been told, _

_You're worth more than gold _

_So hold your head up high, _

_It's your time to shine _

_From the inside out it shows, _

_You're worth more than gold _

_(Gold, gold, you're gold) _

_You're worth more than gold _

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

Tony and Jake then took to rapping the hook.

**Jake: **_So don't let anybody tell you _

_That you're not loved _

_And don't let anybody tell you _

_That you're not enough_

**Tony: **_Yeah there are days when we all feel like _

_We're messed up _

_But the truth is that _

_We're all diamonds in the rough_

**Bubbles:**_ So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen_

_Inside and out _

_You glow like the moon, You shine like the stars _

_This is for you, wherever you __**are**__..._

_(Yeah... yeah, eh, yeah _

_You're goooollllld...)_

**All:** _This is for all the girls, _

_Boys all over the world _

_Whatever you've been told, _

_You're worth more than gold _

_So hold your head up high, _

_It's your time to shine _

_From the inside out it shows, _

_You're worth more than gold _

_(Gold, gold, you're gold) _

_You're worth more than gold _

_(Gold, gold, you're gold)_

**Bubbles:**_ So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen_

_Inside and out _

The song ended and the crowd cheered illustriously for the Toonsters who took a bow to the crowd.

"Thank you very much everybody," Tony said.

"And remember, you're all worth more than gold!," Bubbles said. "Happy New Year!"

The crowd cheered as the band left the stage.

* * *

Photobooth photos:

_**Photo 1:**_ The ToonSchool cast does a group pose.

_**Photo 2: **_The cast does a gangsta style pose.

_**Photo 3:**_ The cast then does goofy faces.


	11. Bloopers Segment 4

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Blooper Segment #4: Wrong Timing**

Back at the homeroom, Andre and Layla are near with a familiar TV screen as the latter then greets, "Hi guys! This next set will get you the right time."

"Although, these clips are actually in a wrong time. In other words, us having the wrong timing on stunts, lines, and stuff," Andre explained. "You'll see what we mean."

* * *

_It's Her Party and I'll Crash If I Want To_

Jordan: (notices Itzal for the the first time and stares at him lovestruck; walks up to him) Hi! I saw you come in and just felt drawn to you.

Director: Cut! Jordan, that line comes later. You're supposed to fantasize about him and then Calla advises you, and then you go to him.

Jordan: Sorry, I forgot. He's just so cute.

Itzal: Thanks.

Director: Okay, let's go again.

* * *

_You, Robot: _

(Jordan notices Rini in the robot battle arena and approaches her)

Jordan: Uh, Emilia Janice Gordon?

Director: Cut! Jordan, you don't know her real name yet, remember.

Jordan: (slaps face at her error) Shoot, I forgot. Let me try it again.

Itzal: Thanks.

Director: Okay, let's try for another take.

* * *

_Double, Double, Spoil and Trouble _

Zane: (to Calla) Nobody shall leave the club with out my permission. If I am stuck here, so are you, even if it's for an eternity! (draws out his ray gun, causing everyone to scream)

Director: Cut! (to Zane) Zane, the ray gun comes later, not now!

Zane: What, but I thought that…

Director: Let's just go again…without the ray gun!

* * *

_Ultimate Alternate:_

Layla: Oh, don't be so melodramatic. At least you're not the poor sap that Greenberry's got dressed up as a giant trash can. (suddenly everyone realizes something's wrong)

Everyone: Trash can?!

Director: Cut! Jessica, you're supposed to be wearing the carrot. We already did the trash can!

Jessica: Oh, phooey!

Director: Let's try again, with the _right_ costume this time!

* * *

_Calling All the Spirits:_

Jordan: Let me guess, Dracula, right?

Jerry: Um, no. This is only an overcoat. (whips it off to reveal the dancehall lady costume from before; everyone recoils in disgust)

Director: Cut! Jerry! We did the dancehall girl costume already, and geez that's hard to look at.

Jerry: Sorry, mixup.

Director: Go change and let's try again.

* * *

_Frost the Halls:_

Lena: At least I have this cheesy scarf you gave me to keep warm.

Calla: (infuriated) CHEESY?! That was an original Limon-Opera! (pics up a lump of coal to hurl at Lena)

Director: Cut! Calla, you're supposed to pick up a snowball, not a lump of coal!

Calla: Well, can we change this scene please? She obviously deserves this lump of coal?

Lena: Hey!

Calla: Well you do!

Director: Be that as it may, we have a script to follow. Okay, let's try it again.

* * *

_Theme Park Travesties:_

Zeus: (has vision of attack from closet) Guys, duck!

Jordan: **Crystal Grenades!** (throws them at the closet, freezing it)

Director: Cut! Jordan, you're not supposed to freeze Sam, until she tries to make her escape.

Jordan: Oops! Sorry, impulse.

Director: Okay, thaw it out and let's try again.

* * *

"Sorry if there's no narration, but it's not the wrong time, right Andre?" Layla asked to her co-host.

"Hosting always means boasting with this kid," Andre narrated.

"Wrong timing, Andre," Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Oops."

"Well, stay tuned folks, because there's more of the Countdown, coming up next!"


	12. Spin-off Investigations

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Spin-off Investigations**

In the school gym, Tommy, with his camera, was recording the party as it continued.

"Well, everyone, the celebration is still in full swing," Tommy said. "And it looks like everyone's amped for the new year!"

He then saw Bren and Andre together chatting about something. He quickly slipped over.

"Hey, Brenton Revie and Andre Renald," he said, getting their attention. "Tommy Pickles, film director and occasional journalist. So how is the party?"

"It's great!," Bren said.

"It's crackin'!," Andre said.

"So what are you're New Year's resolutions?," Tommy asked.

Before either of them could answer, Simon quickly pushed both of them out of the ways as he said, "Out of my way, peasants."

He turned toward Tommy's camera and said, "Simon Doyle Sanford, 13years old, local rich boy, and the biggest face in the school. My ancestors come from some of the sailors on the Plymouth in 1620. I have a little sis, named Jody, three dogs, two cats…"

As Simon continued to brag about himself, Bren and Andre picked him up and carried him to the door.

"Put me down, you streetrats!," he said.

"If you insist," Bren said. He and Andre then threw Simon out of the gym, and then shut and locked the door. Simon got up and pounded on the door.

"Let me in, you worthless rabid raccoons!," he shouted angrily.

* * *

In the Mid-Zone Lounge, Jordan was sitting with her cousins Ocean and River again.

"So guys, following your debut episode, you're gonna spin-off into your own series?," Jordan asked them. "Tell me about this series."

"First, we need some friends to assist us," Ocean said. "Hey, Fillmore, Ingrid, over here."

At that moment, an African-Amercian boy and a Caucasian-Asian girl, walked over, and Jordan quickly recognized them both.

"Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third," Jordan said. "Good to meet you in person."

"Same with you, Jordan," Fillmore said. "Your cousins told us quite a lot about you."

"Yeah, and your friends as the Runners too," Ingrid said.

"So let's get to the spin-off now," River said. "Don't wanna keep the readers and viewers waiting."

"Sure, and maybe that kid hiding under that table might like to hear it too," Ocean said, pointing at a table. As he said this, a familiar boy crawled out and stood up.

"Flynn Jones, what are you doing here?," Jordan asked.

"I followed CeCe and Rocky from home to the party," she said. "So what about this spin-off of UR?"

"Well after the events of our debut episode, in which, me and River become Runners, my dad moves our family into the city, and me and River go to X Middle School," Ocean said. "And when they learn about my special gift to piece together pieces of info in my mind like a puzzle and create a perfect scenario without any lies and mistakes, the school's principal inducted me into the Safety Patrol."

"And I convince them to let me join too as Ocean's partner, with my sketching abilities as a profiler," River puts in. "We both quickly make a big impact by solving a major theft in the school."

"Yeah, and later we and the rest of the guys of the Safety Patrol, except Vallejo and a slect few, become a part of ULO's Runner Investigation Division, under the leadership of a cousin of Jordan's boss," Fillmore said.

"And we split our time solving cases as the Safety Partol in school and the R.I.D. in ULO, and sometimes the cases intertwine with each other," Ingrid put in.

"Cool," Jordan said. "And now here are some clips of the first episode of the spin-off."

The scene then changed.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

Ocean then walked up to the microphone, and as he did, a plastic ball hit him in the head.

"Not yet, Jud," Folsom said to the student who'd thrown it. Ocean approached the microphone and looked out to all the students gathered.

"Um," Ocean said. "Well, as she said, I'm Ocean Waters. And I have to say, I'm happy to be here at X Middle School. And I'm especially delighted to be part of the Safety Patrol here. I see this as a step to going into law enforcement, like my father and uncle before me. I look forward to making some new friends here and having a great year."

The audience all applauded as Ocean stepped back and Folsom retook the stage.

"Now before we'll go to Patrol Induction Ceremony, we better get to the main part of this program."

"E-Excuse me? What 'main part of the program'?,"

"Well, you know how everyone likes picking on the new kid when they come?"

"Uh…sort of."

"Well here at X we have a tradition of 'Ceremonial Hazing.' The students will be allowed to pummel you with now-harmful plastic for 120 seconds, to let any harshness out of their system. But don't worry the balls are Styrofoam, so they won't hurt."

Folsom then stepped back and the students hurled the balls at Ocean, most of them hitting him in the face. When it was done the microphone was placed in front of him.

"Well, that was kinda weird," He said as he went to his seat on stage and sat back down.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

After that, Vallejo turned around to see Ocean at the door.

"Oh, didn't noticed you're here," he said. "Sorry about that, but welcome to the force, kid."

"Uh, thanks," Ocean said. "You must be Jr. Commissioner Vallejo that Ms. Folsom wants me to meet you, right?"

"You got it. But are you sure you want to join in even it's your first day?"

"Yeah. No offense or anything, you're being forced to become an officer and also, you're the new kid," Fillmore jumped in. "Are you sure you want to get in?"

"It's okay. Besides, I want to find something police-related anyway. And don't worry, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm not a beginner."

"Well, if I can remember correctly, you're the son and nephew of two police officers, correct?," Ingrid asked.

"Yup. My dad is a detective, famous because of his investigating and mind tactics on the field," Ocean said as he remembered his father and uncle. "And my uncle is a decorated police officer in Los Angeles, he's formerly a police officer in New York until he got a promotion. But one of my inspirations to join the law enforcement world is my dad, he taught me all about investigations and terminology when I was young.

"Hang on, you mean you visited a crime scene?," Fillmore asked.

"Just observing them, that's all."

"Wow. So have you seen stuff like…," Ingrid started to say.

"Dead bodies, blood, guts, weapons…yeah."

"Hardcore, man," Anza said impressed.

"Yeah, well those things helped me be able to stomach horror films."

* * *

"Cool, I can't wait for this spin-off," Flynn said.

"Me neither," Ocean said.

"Same here," River added in.

"And us too, man," Fillmore said.

"And of course me. And now to wrap this segment up once and for all, here's a new minigame for you, called **Amica's Tiger Catch!**"

* * *

In the cafeteria, students cheered as two kids stood in two green triangle symbols with nets in their hand.

"Okay, everyone, here are the rules of **Amica's Tiger Catch!** You have exactly one minute to catch the **-Tigeria-** plushies as they fall you're your net. However, you must keep both feet inside the triangle at all times. At the end, the one with the most plushies caught wins. Now get ready!"

The players got their nets ready as the referee said, "Get ready, get set…GO!"

As the clock started, plushies started to fall everywhere. The two contestants began moving around and catching the plushies, trying their best to stay in the symbol.

"Time's up!," the ref shouted after the clock expired. He then counted Player 1's plushies. "Player 1 has...28 plushies."

He then counted Player 2's plushies. "Player 2 has…26 plushies! Player 1 wins!"

The crowd cheered for Player 1 as he shook hands with Player 2.

"Wow, now that's one fun minigame to see. Right, Amica?" Kani asked to her **-Faunia-**, which Amica replied with a happy roar.

"Don't go away, there's more Countdown II 2014 after a short break," Jordan said as the segment ends.

* * *

Photobooth photos:

_**Photo 1: **_The URI cast are doing detective poses

_**Photo 2: **_They are now wearing silly hats

_**Photo 3: **_They are now showing their SP badges


	13. We're Holding Out For Heroes

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**We're Holding Out For Heroes**

In the hallways of the school, Bloo was walking along, still seeing the New Year's celebrations.

"I can't wait!," he said. "This year is gonna be the year of the Bloo! Now just how do I kick it off though?"

Just then he heard some really loud cheering coming from the cafeteria. He peeked inside the room and spotted a bunch of kids cheering. He entered, squeezed through the crows to the front and saw four kids standing on the tables. The kids on the tables were dressed in ULO-like garb and kicking a ball around, trying make sure it didn't touch the ground, and trying to get it into one of the two nearby hoops.

"Wow," Bloo said as one of the kids hit the ball to his teammate who tried to hit it into the hoop. "I gotta try this!"

Just then, a kid on the left took another shot for the first hoop, but missed. The ball then bounced off the hoop and to one of the kids on the right who then hit it to his teammate. That's when Bloo saw his chance. He quickly jumped up and headbutted the ball into the hoop.

"WHOO-HOO! BLOO RULES! BLOO RULES! BLOO RULES!," he cheered as he celebrated his hit. However, he stopped to see the four players and everyone else glaring at him angrily for interfering with the game. "What?"

Moments later, Bloo burst out the cafeteria doors, running and screaming for his life down the hall as the people chased asfter him angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan, Itzal, Oak, and Bren were in the Mid-Zone Lounge, discussing something.

"Hey, Runner released Data Stream today," Jordan said.

"Nice," Bren said. "And just in the nick of time, December ends tomorrow, as does the New Year."

"Yes, good for her," Oak pointed out.

"Yeah, what a New Year's this has been," Itzal said.

Then, Ash's mother, Delia came in and says, "Uh, hello everyone."

"Ms. Ketchum, what are you doing here?" Oak asked.

"Um, two familiar faces are looking for someone."

"Let me guess, Cece's brother is hiding again," he guessed.

"Yeah, is he in here?," Cece said as she and Rocky, plus Xavier and Yvonne came in. Suddenly, everyone heard a sneeze. They all froze for a second, before Rocky sighed walked behind the couch and pulled Flynn from behind it.

"Aw, man," Flynn groaned. "Thanks a lot, Rocky!"

"You're welcome," she just said with a smile.

"So I recall that Delia have an upcoming special appearance in The Other Side of Arcanum before it spins off into it's own series, right?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, yes," Xavier said. "That's right, UR is getting not one, but two spinoffs. In this second spinoff, Arcanum Heroes, it takes place after the Other Side of Arcanum."

"Basically, it's focuses on the KDA and it's detectives and allies still out solving cases in Arcanum and other worlds," Rocky said.

"And we of course still get semi-regular visits with Tina Reyheart, since she serves as the liasion between her world and ours," Cece added.

"And we see a lot of development with Blake and his powers," Yvonne finished. "And these clips will show just that."

The scene then changed.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

As Blake sat on the sofa, he quickly recoiled in pain and wondering how it happened, he removed the pillow from the seat revealing some computer parts under it.

"Computer parts?" he wondered in shock when the man finds him and shouts, "Hey, what are doing, you brat?!"

Realizing what it is, Blake turns around and says, "Discovering that you have answers about those stolen rare parts. And I doubt it's for your desktop computers."

Hearing what he just declared, the man quickly pulls out a club and attacks him with it, which Blake dodges as he summons his twin daggers.

"I doubt you bought those parts at your local computer shop! What do you want with them?!"

"As if I can answer willingly, you brat!" the man said as he quickly charges into Blake with his club, which he blocks it with his daggers.

**"Shadow Dust!" **Blake shouted as dark fog starts to envelop the room. He then made a set of quickstrikes and forced the man back. The crook tried to block them the best he could but couldn't match Blake's speed. Blake eventually kicked the club out of his hands and kicked him to the ground. The now scared man quickly jumped to his feet and ran out the door, just as the Famous 5 rushed into the room

"Blake, what's going on in here?" Jo asked in worry.

"The suspect escaped and I have a feeling I have a hard time explaining the Profs about the black eye," Blake groaned before a window pole whacks his head, much to his annoyance.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

After a few minutes, Whitney arrived just at the ball pit as she shouts, "Guys, where are you?"

On cue, the boys popped out of the pit. However, their clothes got somehow switched under it, which Blake managed to guess without looking at what he's wearing and said, "Something's not right."

"You look good at green," Marcus mentioned.

"Thank you," Blake said before they dive down the pit once again.

After that, Whitney's DXCOM rang as she answers it and said, "Who is it?"

_"It's Wade. It's about that strange man Blake saw earlier," _Wade said. _"Apparently, he has strong connections to that smuggling ring. Good news, they are not smuggling dangerous things I don't want to say. Bad news, the powder you guys found on the boxes contained mind manipulative drugs."_

"Drugs," Whitney said. "What could be worse?"

"_Weapons?_"

"Well what do you they want it for?"

"_I don't know, and frankly I don't think the people should find out, the hard way._"

"Right, as soon as I find Blake and Marcus, we'll get right on it."

Meanwhile, the two pops out of the pit again, now in their real-life forms.

"I know we're close," Oak said as they quickly stands up, revealing they switched their real-life forms' outfits, too, much to his annoyance. "But this is completely ridiculous."

* * *

"Looks entertaining," Itzal said.

"Yeah, reminds me a bit of Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, and Big Time Rush in regards to the humor," Jordan said. "Can't wait for this spinoff either."

"Oh, and don't you and Blake have a performance," Cece said.

"Oh yeah," Delia said as she went to find Blake.

"So without further delay, here are Blake Nova and Whitney Chandler singing 'Higher' by Taio Cruz and Kylie Minogue!"

* * *

Back at the performance stage, the crowd was still cheering loudly for the next performance. Just then, music began to play and Blake and Whitney were catapulted out of the stage. They did a couple of fly dance moves and then began to sing:

**Blake: **_Now I know how to get down on the floor (floor) _

**Whitney: **_Experience in moves you can't ignore (ignore) _

**Blake: **_But something bout this beat just got me hooked _

**Whitney: **_Come over here and take a closer look_

_Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough _

_I can't stay on the ground (whoa) _

**Blake: **_I can't get enough, I can't get enough_

_This is taking me now_

**Whitney: **_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

**Blake: **_I do this just for kicks, just for the thrill (thrill) _

**Whitney: **_I got this high without taking a pill (pill) _

**Blake: **_This groove has got me way over the sun (sun) _

**Whitney: **_I'm dancing like I am the only one (one)_

**Blake: **_Come over here and take a closer look_

_Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough _

_I can't stay on the ground (whoa) _

**Whitney: **_I can't get enough, I can't get enough_

_This is taking me now_

**Blake: **_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

_The music's got me going higher _

**Whitney: **_I feel like I can touch the sky_

**Both: **_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher, higher _

_Higher off the ground_

The song ended and the crowd cheered massively for the two, who then bowed to the audience.

"Thank you everyone, Arcanum forever!," Blake said.

"Happy New Year!," Whitney said as they both left the stage.

* * *

Photobooth:

_**Photo 1:**_ The AH cast does a bad boy/diva pose.

_**Photo 2: **_The cast does a pyramid style pose.

_**Photo 3:**_ The cast then does a thumbs-up pose.


	14. It Ain't Twilight

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**It Ain't Twilight**

At the school gym, music was playing and everyone was dancing. Everyone except Bren and Daryl, who were in an argument over something.

"Please, I am the better dancer," Bren snapped. "I was a big dancing champ in Manila."

"Maybe there you were, but here I'm the superior," Daryl snapped.

"Prove it then. You and I, on the dance floor now!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. Winner is the better dancer of all."

"Okay, then. Hey DJ, drop a beat!"

The DJ then put on a hip beat and the crowd cleared a circle in the floor. Bren started out with the 2-step, followed by the freeze, three slides and finished with several Michael Jackson spins. Daryl then jumped up and started with the Windmill, followed by the Quickstep, the moonwalk, and ending with a Suicide. The two continued to dance back and forth, until…

"Okay amateurs, out of the way," Bloo said. "Watch the master at work."

Bloo then started with a spin, and started dancing "Gangnam Style". Bren and Daryl, annoyed that their danceoff was interrupted, walked over and picked up Bloo, carried him to the gym entrance and drop-kicked him out the door.

"He's a real pest, isn't he," Bren said.

"You have no idea," Daryl said. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted…"

"Right. DJ, bring the beat back!"

The DJ put the music back on as Bren and Daryl, continued their dance-off as the crowd watched and cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena is looking for some fashion magazines in the Mid-Zone Lounge as Jordan is reading a manga while Calla is reading some kind of novel.

"So find any good fashion magazines in there Serena?," Jordan asked.

"Not yet," she answered. "How it going in that manga?"

"Oh, it's swell," Jordan said. "Haikiro is about to finally face off with his greatest rival Tyro in a big Bot Battle."

"I see. What about you, Calla? What are you reading?"

"Oh this? It's a popular novel in here called _Midnight_," Calla answered.

"I heard about that book. It's about a normal high school girl who falls in love with a seemingly ordinary outcast guy who turns out to be a vampire," Jordan guessed.

"Yeah, pretty epic stuff," Jordan said.

"Epic and romantic," Calla said with a lovestruck sigh.

"Yeah, but we all know vampires aren't real," Serena pointed out.

"From where we're from they are," a voice said. The girls turned around to see six kids standing there. The first was 12-year old Native American boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail, an Apache amulet of a coyote, a black vest, white shirt, black jeans, and brown boots.

The second was a 12-year old African-American girl with cornrow/dreadlock-styled shoulder-length hair, yellow blouse, blue skirt, white long socks, and yellow short boots.

The third was a 14-year old Causasian boy with blonde hair, white polo shirt, black vest, green pants, and black and white sneakers.

The fourth was a 13-year old Causasian boy with short cropped black hair, glasses, a gray shirt, dark gray pants, and black tennis shoes.

The fifth was an 8-year old Causasian girl with shoulder length brunette hair, red baseball cap, short sleeve purple shirt, turquoise shorts and white sneakers.

And the sixth was a 14-year old girl with long dirty blonde hair, pink short sleeved casual dress, red jacket, and pink striped sandals.

Shocked at the guests' appearance, Jordan managed to recognize them as she says, "OMG! Looks like the cast of the upcoming fic series is here!"

"Huh? Another fic series?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I heard it's going to be different."

"Yeah, ours is actually an original fic, not a fanfic," the Native American boy said to them.

"WHAT?! An original fic?! No cartoon crossovers?!" Calla said in shock.

"Yup! It's called "Souls of Dark Light"," the African-American girl explained. "It's one of the original fics coming next year."

As everyone is seated on the sofas, Jordan asks, "So, can you tell us more about the fic?"

"Well, first we should tell you more about us," the Native American boy said. "I'm Jason Blackhawk, and I have a love for the occult and supernatural. But I'm not one of those outcast stereotypes. I'm still a regular kid living a normal life…until the incident."

"And I'm Cleo Norwood," the African-American girl said. "I'm Jason's best friend since first grade. I'm very level-headed and street-smart, but I'm currently having a crisis about what to do in my future. I also have been sort of afraid of a lot of the stuff Jason likes such as horror films, vampires and such…at least until the incident."

"Shawn Rhydian's the name," said the 14-year old boy. "I'm the wealthiest kid in our school, and I'm still adjusting to being a friendly guy and stuff. Met the rest of the guys here about three years ago. Originally, I was a chubby, snobbish, selfish, spoiled brat who only cared about himself. But all that changed after the…incident, at which I lost weight and became the person I am today."

"Name's Chris Slate," the 13 year-old boy said. "I'm a big math and science nerd, and one of the smartest kids in the whole school. I was usually a conservative and close-minded kid who always wished I could be stronger physically. But I'm a lot more open-minded, as well as secure and confident with who I am since the…incident."

"I'm Chris's little sister, Mona Slate," the 8-year old girl said. "I'm strong, spunky, sassy, and smart, all in one little package. Though I admit I always wished I could have my brother's brain power and be able to come up with solutions to every problem. But ever since the…incident, I've realized I don't need a giant brain to make me smart."

"And I'm Miriam Salim," the 14-year old girl said. "Originally, I was a mean girl and acted a lot like Shawn originally did, only caring about myself. Then, four months before the series starts, I had a close encounter that changed my life forever. And later, at the said incident, I became friends with the rest of the guys here and we've all been super close to this day."

"Well, what is this 'incident' you guys keep bringing up?," Serena said.

"Well basically, one ordinary day, I run into Miriam, who has become far nicer than when she was last seen in our school," Jason explained. "Then we get ambushed by a bunch of evil vampires, and Miriam reveals herself as a good one, and later bites me, transforming me into one of them."

"And afterwards, Jason bites and turns the rest of us during a battle against an enemy, and afterward, the six of us decide to form a coven in order to battle against crime and the forces of evil," Cleo added.

"Superhero vampires?," Calla asked. "Cool."

"Yep, and here are some clips from the upcoming series," Jordan said as the scene changes.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

However, when he noticed that he wasn't hit or anything, Jason opens his eyes to see a girl in a hip-length black dress and black and purple stiletto boots. After a closer look on her, Jason realizes who she is.

"Miriam?! Is t-that you?!"

Upon seeing Jason, the girl smiled at him, revealing fangs as she says, "I'm glad I got here in time."

Seeing the fangs, Jason quickly shutters as he says, "Y-You ha... Y-You're a... VAMPIRE!"

As he says that, one of the violent vampires attack the two, which the girl replied with a kick on his face. After that, she magically summons her magenta bow with a futuristic, yet twig-like design with a cache of her arrows appeared on her back.

"Not to worry, I'm not like one of them. Please, trust me," the girl said to Jason.

She shot the first vampire with an arrow with a glowing blue aura, freezing him. The other vampire then lunged at her, and swung at her several times. She dodged his blows, and in a split second, drew a black dagger from her belt, and then stabbed him in the belly with it. The vampire then suddenly froze as if paralyzed, before falling to the ground.

"Paralyzation, love it," the girl said.

"Miriam, what's going on?," Jason said.

"I'll explain later, right now we gotta go before more show up," Miriam said.

"Okay," Jason said as Miriam took his hand and pulled him along with her.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

Before they can even ask, Jason quickly fell down in his knees as he felt a sudden pain in his body, which the others rushed to his aid.

"Jason, are you okay?!" Cleo asked in worry when she suddenly felt the same pain as Jason's.

"Cleo!" Mona said before she, Shawn, Miriam, and Chris also felt the same pain their bodies.

"W-What's...happening to us?!" Shawn asked in pain.

"T-The time!" Miriam said as she saw not only the clock is now almost to 8 PM, but also the sun is setting as the sky darkens. "It's almost night time! T-That means our bodies are changing due to it!"

"In o-other words, we're turning into vampires again!" Jason added in pain.

"This is us transforming?!," Chris said in pain.

"You never told us it would hurt this much," Cleo grunted.

"Don't worry, a few more times, and you'll get used to it," Miriam managed to say.

As the sky completely darkens, their clothes quickly glows black and purple, changing them into their vampire forms' outfits. Then, their skins start to get paler as they felt more pain in their mouths. The eyes began to glow different colors and their teeth became longer and sharper, with each having two of their fronts turn into fangs. Suddenly they were lifted up into the air and were all engulfed in bright lights of blue, green, yellow and purple. They then hovered back down to the ground as the lights subsided.

As they quickly recovered from it, Jason's expression turns into determination as he opens his glowing blue eyes and said, "Wow! What a rush!"

When he says it, his transformed friends replied him with determined smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Wow, that wicked cool!," Jordan said as the scene returned to the Mid-Zone Lounge with everyone else.

"Even more epic than 'Midnight'!," Calla said.

"If you thought that was cool, just wait until you see the whole series, coming soon," Jason said. "Though, we're not sure where it'll be on, since Runner hasn't chosen a site yet."

At that moment, RunnerAwaker herself pops in and pulled out a sign that said, "**TOO DISTRACTED OR BUSY TO FIND ONE!**"

"Well nevertheless, it's gonna be big, guaranteed!," Mona said.

"And we have more to show you, coming up on the Countdown, so stay tuned!," Jordan said to the readers.

* * *

Photobooth photos:

_**Photo 1:**_ The SoDL cast does a normal pose.

_**Photo 2:**_ The cast then does a "bad" pose.

_**Photo 3: **_The cast then smiles, baring fang-like teeth.


	15. Bloopers Segment 5

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Blooper Segment #5: Unexpected Surprises**

Back at the homeroom, Andre and Layla are near with a familiar TV screen as the former then greets, "Sup? This last set of bloopers will really surprise you."

"Namely, random surprises that we didn't even come up with for UR. Check it!" Layla said as the scene switches to the bloopers.

* * *

_Ultimate Alternate:_

_Well, at least it wasn't Oscar the Grouch._

(Andre moves to put the photos in the trash can, when suddenly the lid pops open and someone wearing a monster mask pops up and roars at him)

Andre: AHHHHHHHHHH! (figure removes his mask to reveal someone identical to him) Bro, what was that for?

Andre's twin: Thought it'd be funny. (everyone laughs)

Director: And cut!

* * *

_Cheat It:_

_What sort of thirteen-year old would do this?_

Bren: (removes Cram-Master and hands it back to Andre; unknown to him, he has mustache and goatee drawn his face with a marker; everyone starts laughing) What? What are you laughing about? (Calla pulls out mirror and shows his face) What the–? (sarcastically laughs) Real funny, Zeus!

Director: Okay, let's wipe it off and try again.

* * *

_Double, Double, Spoil and Trouble:_

_All the world's a stage…and it's coming down!_

Zane: (sings) _I'll never taste the feel, only this tender-_ (suddenly the curtain poles come crashing down onto all of the actors; everyone gasps and then laughs)

Director: That was unexpected. Okay, let's take five and clean up.

* * *

_Big Time Runners:_

_The one weakness boy bands have during a filming session: cellphones. _

Zeus: (to Big Time Rush) So now what are you guys gonna do? Until– (someone's cell phone rings)

Itzal: AH! That's mine.

Calla: Who's calling?

Itzal: Hello? (Rings still, Itzal presses talk button again)

Jordan: Say hello to your brothers and sister!

Itzal: (On phone) Hello? ... I'm filming guys... Call me back! I'm filming, I'm looking at Big Time Rush dead in their eyes! Call me back at seven o'clock! Call me back!

Kani: You call yourself a professional? We are filming and you turn on your phone?! (Extras and crew start to laugh in background)

Itzal: (Still on phone) No, you can't speak to Big Time Rush! (rest of the cast starts to laugh) No you can- (Hands Kendall the phone embarrassingly) They wanna speak to you guys, I'm sorry about all this.

Kendall: Hello? We are filming right now! (background laughter rises, Itzal apologizes continuously) Look we're filming and we gotta get back to it, but just call him back later and me and the guys'll be glad to answer any questions you have for us.

Itzal: (Takes phone back) Call me later, seven o'clock, okay?! (Shuts phone off and walks off camera; Zeus looks at the camera shaking his head, while cast and crew all laugh)

Director: (Laughing with others) CUT!

* * *

_It's Her Party and I'll Crash If I Want To:_

_They said he's cold and emotionless. They didn't say he's too clueless._

Tony: (with Jordan and Zeus) Oh-no, they're gonna use that stolen WOOHP invention to take over my world and yours! (suddenly Daryl Lente runs onto the scene)

Daryl: Don't worry Tony, we'll stop 'em! (the three look confused)

Tony: Daryl, what are you doing here?

Daryl: Isn't this the ToonSchool studio? Or the Soul Shifters studio?

Jordan: No, those are on Film Lot B. This is the Universal Runners studio on Film Lot A.

Daryl: (realizes; facepalms) Aw, shoot! I'm in the wrong studio! (everyone laugh)

Director: Okay, let's cut, take five, and someone escort Mr. Lente to the right film lot.

* * *

_Deleted scene blooper:_

_Talk about a stiff._

Layla: (flirting with a boy) So, uh you have a lovely lady or are you homefree? (boy suddenly tips over, revealing himself to be a standee; embarrassed) Oh, I'm sorry, I thought he was real. (everyone laughs) Hmm, put that thing in my car.

Director: (laughs) Cut!

* * *

_It Takes Two More:_

_Cats chase laser lights. For her, it's the spotlight._

Zeus: Well, you're right about the secrets thing. But will Principal Roenick agree to this?

Jordan: Don't know, but it's the only idea I- (suddenly a green tiger cub pops up on a chair and meows)

Director: Cut! Amica's not supposed to appear until later on!

Scene 2:

Kani: (at the zoo, visiting Bella) Bella? Are you here, girl? (instead of Bella, however, Amica approaches and meows at Kani)

Director: Cut! Still not her scene, people!

Scene 3:

Jordan: (about to go into battle with the others) Just when I think fighting dungeon monsters could be get any tougher! (hears a meow next to her; looks down and sees Amica, looking ready to fight too) Amica!

Director: Cut! Not again! Keep her out of the filming until I give the go ahead.

* * *

"Well, those were a big surprise," Andre said. "Especially the one with my brother."

"Yeah, that was funny. Anyhow, that's the last of our blooper reels," Layla said. "But there's plenty more of the Countdown to go, so stay tuned."

"See ya in the new year, guys!"


	16. Shadow Days

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Shadow Days**

In the cafeteria, Rocky and Cece were once again looking for Flynn, who had run off again.

"Where does this kid keep running off to?," Rocky asked.

"I don't know, but he's getting on my nerves," Cece said. They then come across Tommy, Lilo, Stitch, Mac, and Bloo. "Hey have any of you seen my brother?"

"He's about yea-high, with spikey hair, and a somewhat boyish face," Rocky said.

"Can't say we have seen him," Tommy said.

"But we can help you look," Lilo said. "Stitch could sniff him out."

"Okay then," Cece said as she took out a jacket. "Here's his jacket."

Stitch took the jacket took a big whiff of the scent. He picked up the scent in the air as he said, "_Pooka-Chiki_!"

He rushed over to a trash can and yanked Flynn out of it.

"Aw, man," Flynn said. "Thanks a lot, Stitch."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Stitch," Rocky said.

"_Maka-miki_," Stitch said.

"He says, 'you're welcome'," Lilo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bren and Andre are discussing something at the hallway when they saw two girls talking each other. However, they are quickly attracted by a girl with blonde twin ponytailed hair, grey long sleeved undershirt, white T-shirt, green bellbottom pants, and black sneakers.

"Hey, sweet-stuff, how about you and me hit one of the minigames," Bren said as he grabbed her hands. "I'll win you a prize."

"Um, no thanks," the girl said shyly and nervously.

"Or maybe you'd like me to be the one kiss you at the start of the new year."

"No thanks, please."

"Hey, hey," said a brown-haired girl with a blue denim jacket and skirt, a yellow shirt and blue and white sneakers. "Leave her alone. She's really shy."

As Jordan and Zeus (who just change to his Runner form to join a minigame) pass by, they quickly saw the brown-haired girl started to get enraged by the boys bothering her friend.

"Come on, I'll show you a great time with the games," Bren said tugging on her hands.

"Please stop," the blonde girl said as she started acting scared.

"I'll make your first New Year's smooch one you'll never forget," Andre offered in the a slick tone.

"Stop. I don't want to go anywhere!"

"WILL YOU JERKS..."

Hearing the girl's voice, Bren and Andre turned around to see the brown haired girl has now transformed with her hair now black, her eyes now red, and her hands now have claws, which are now scared at her new appearance.

**"LEAVE HER ALONE?!"**

The girl then grabs both boys and starts rapidly pounding them–hard. The boys scream and try to get away, but are pulled back in and pounded even more, until the girl finally calms down.

After the girl transforms back to normal, Jordan and Zeus are quickly shocked by this as the former asks, "What the heck is that?"

Then, a boy with brunette hair, and wearing a blue hoodie jacket, black pants, and gray sneakers approached the two and said, "She tends to do that sometimes when she's angry. It's her special ability."

"Oh, you three are from that new original fic series written solely by RunnerAwaker, right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, it's called OverShadow. She said it was inspired by her dreams," the blonde-haired girl said as the brown haired girl approached the Runners after beating up the boys.

"Do you guys want to know more back at the lounge?" the brown haired asked.

"Sure," both of the Runners said as they and the OverShadow cast left, while Bren and Andre got up and limped away.

"Girls are so complicated, man," Andre said.

"Yep," Bren agreed.

* * *

Back at Mid-Zone Lounge, everyone got seated as Zeus asks, "So, can you tell us who are you guys and what's the fic's all about?"

"Well, I'm Maina Revenel, the main heroine of the series," the brown haired girl said. "In this new original fic series, I'm just a normal shy girl who wants to be a novel writer when I encountered him and some kids hanging out and attacked me with strange powers."

"But after I accidentally scratched her wrist, she starts have not only recurring dreams of mysterious creatures called Shadowed Hunters, but also she became more confident and stronger," the boy explained.

"And it's result of the scratch from her wrist, right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. And not only that, when she dreams about Shadowed Hunters, she became more aggressive and violent and as of result, she transformed into an aggressive fighter who likes to fight against criminals," the blonde haired girl answered. "However, she has a vivid memories of those events after she was transformed back to normal, despite not remembering her aggressive side."

"And because of that, I became a mysterious crimefighter, Anima to stop crime and fight against Shadowed Hunters to find out the true origins of my powers while controlling my new powers with the help of my friends," Maina added.

"So, what about your friends?" Zeus curiously asked.

"I'm Shari Evaline, best friend of Maina. I'm also shy like her, but I always care for her, no matter what," the blonde girl explained. "Originally, I always have lack of grades and strength, but after an event where I try to find a way to turn Maina back, I became like her, confident, but aggressive. Because of that, I can change into my own dark self, Risha."

"I'm Relor Ramon, I'm the one who accidentally scratched Maina, which starts the series," the boy then introduced himself. "Prior to the beginning, I already have a dark self named Errol. I usually find targets to my "game". However, after I met Maina again as Anima, I became attached to her. You know, protective and caring to Anima/Maina."

"Wow," Jordan said. "You all sound like you're pretty close."

"We are," Shari said.

"And we've got some cool clips to share with you guys. Check them out," Maina said, as the scene changed.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

"Oh, so you're saying that this girl is too weak for my taste?" the man asked in shock.

"Strange, she looks like she's good enough to eat," the second man said as he looks at the unconscious body of Shari with his psycho look, baring his now strange fangs in his mouth.

Horrified at what the men is about to do, Maina starts to beg, "No, please! Stop! You ca-"

"Oh yeah, watch us!"

As the men approached closer to Shari, Maina desperately try to beg to them to stop, but they pay no heed to her pleas.

As she keep pleaing, her eyes starts to turn red while her hair starts to turn into black as she starts to get enraged by every second.

_**"Sh...ir...a.."**_

With a sudden pain from her body, Maina gets even more angry as her hands' nail starts to change into black claws.

_**"Shi...ra..."**_

But as the men were about to take a bite on Shari, they quickly heard Maina's scream.

_**"NOBODY HURTS MY BEST FRIEND!"**_

Saying this, Maina, now Anima, angrily attacks them with her claws, causing them to fly towards some boxes behind them.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

As they overlook the city from the roof, Risha then says, "A man..."

"A man?! Who?" Anima asked in curiosity.

"Alley behind a bookshop. He's carrying flower oil bottles," Risha answered.

"I knew it. Those scent are very strong to us and the Hunters," Errol explained in a serious tone. "Also, it reminds us of our favorite flowers."

"Why would there be flower oil in that trunk?" Anima wondered until she senses someone behind her, which she growls in anger. "Shadowed Hunters! Here?!"

"Drat! They must be attracted by the oil!" Errol angrily said.

"That's not only the reason they are here," Risha quietly said as she closed her eyes, revealing in her mind that monsters are attacking a nearby den. "They are somehow attracted by loners."

"What?! But those civilains don't have flower oil on them in this area," Errol said in shock.

"Whatever the reason..."

Anima then quickly readies her claws and says, "I will not let those monsters escape from me!"

She then jumped from the roof and running on the walls, Anima quickly attacks the mutant Hunter with her claws, which Risha and Errol watched.

"We don't have a choice! If more Hunters appeared, there will be more casualties than the last one!" Errol said before jumping down to help Anima, which Risha quietly followed.

* * *

"Wow, that is epic and dark," Jordan said. "I love it!"

"We knew you would," Relor said.

"And while we have no clue where it will be posted, like Souls Of Dark Light, we're sure it will be loved!," Maina said, with Shari nodding.

"I'm sure it will be too," Jordan said. "Anyhow we still have more to come on the Countdown, so don't go anywhere."

* * *

Photobooth:

_**Photo 1:**_ The OverShadow trio do a regular pose.

_**Photo 2: **_They then pose wearing shades.

_**Photo 3:**_ They then finish with Maina and Relor lifting Shari onto their shoulders.


	17. It's No Mystery No More!

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**It's No Mystery No More!**

Later on, Rocky and Cece were outside on the school grounds once again looking for runaway Flynn, who had run off once again.

"Okay, this is getting old," Rocky said.

"And so are we, having to keep finding him," Cece said. Just then, they bumped into Ash and June. "Oh, sorry. Hey, by the way have either of you seen my brother Flynn?"

"He's about yea-high, with spikey hair, and somewhat boyish looks."

"Can't say we have, we've been looking for my Pikachu," June told them. "Have you seen him?"

"It's a small yellow mouse creature, with long, pointy ears, and a lightning-shaped tail," Ash said.

"Can't say we've seen it," Rocky said. "Hey, maybe if we looked together, we might be able to find them both."

"CHUUU!," a familiar voice said as a light and a boy's scream came from a nearby classroom.

"Well that was fast," Cece said. The four headed into the classroom and found Ash's Pikachu, with Flynn laying next to it, dazed and smoking from the electric shock. "Flynn, what happened?!"

"Pikachu, what did you do?!," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said as it sweatdropped.

"I might've accidentally stepped on it's tail," Flynn said.

"Bad idea, kid," June said.

"Sorry about that," Ash apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Cece said. "Maybe now, my little brother will learn to stop running off, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've learned my lesson," Flynn said as the girls helped him up.

* * *

At the Mid-Zone Lounge where Jordan, Calla, Oak and Itzal were with Ash and Delia on the couch.

"So Ash, in additon to your stints on UR and Arcanum, you also have a stand alone fic in the works," Jordan said.

"Yep, it's called Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle," Delia replied. "Basically Ash gets a special invite to a special tournament on Natuisa Island. Being who he is, he decides to accept it and he brings me and Professor Oak."

"But after we arrive, we discover this island is no ordinary island," Ash said. "We encounter a lot of crazy things there, such as, a de-aging town, mysterious and malevolent non-Pokemon creatures, and an unknown alternate dimension. But the biggest of all is a connection between the alternate dimension and the eventual loss of the visitors memories. What the connection is will shock you once you see it."

"And we have the scenes for it, I assume?," Jordan asked.

Before the scene even switches, everyone heard some groans in the lounge until they saw RunnerAwaker, now completely sleepless. NashWalker comes in and starts to usher her away.

"Sorry, she's getting really tired," Nash said as the scene changes.

* * *

_**Scene #1:**_

"Attention, passengers," the captain said. "We are approaching Natuisa Isle."

Ash rushed to the end of the ship and glanced out to sea. The island was even more beautiful than he had anticipated: Palm trees, a white, sandy shore, people and Pokemon, playing and training together in perfect harmony.

"It's beautiful," Deila gasped.

"It's unbelievable," Oak put in.

"It's perfect," Ash added. "And I can't wait for the tournament!"

"Well, Ash you sure know how to get excited," Oak said.

"Well, that's Ash," she said.

* * *

_**Scene #2:**_

The trio headed to the Pokemon Center from port to officially register for the tournament. Ash got even more excited with every little step he took.

"We're gonna train our hardest and give our best, to anyone who comes our way aren't we, Pikachu," he asked his best friend.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu answered.

"Wow, Ash seems even more energized than before," Oak said.

"Well, Ash always goes for the win," Delia pointed out. "And even though he doesn't always get it, he never gives up. Just like his father."

"Yeah, you know, it sort of reminds me of my battle crusading days."

"And mine. But we're probably too old to start that up again," Delia said.

"Yeah, it's been many years since either of us battled like Ash."

Just then they all suddenly bumped right into a woman with brunette long hair, black jacket, white blouse, long business pants, and high heels.

"You can't stay in the sidelines forever," she said to the two adults before continuing on her way, leaving them both looking on in wonder.

"What was that about?," Ash asked.

"I wish we knew," Oak said.

* * *

"Mysterious, indeed," Oak said.

"Who was she?," Jordan asked.

"You'll have to find that out when Mysteries of Natusia Isle comes around this March."

* * *

Photobooth:

_**Photo 1:**_ Ash, Oak, and Delia do a caual pose.

_**Photo 2: **_They then do a peace sign.

_**Photo 3:**_ They then finish with a family-like pose.


	18. Mo' Drama, Mo' Problems

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Mo' Drama, Mo' Problems**

In the Mid-Zone Lounge, Jordan was relaxing on the couch with a manga when four familiar teens entered the room.

"So New Year's almost here," the shorter, nerdy-looking boy said. Jordan looked up and recognized the teens instantly.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know you four, aren't you from the Total Drama cast?," Jordan said.

"You bet," said the goth girl.

"Yeah, you're Gwen from the original cast," Jordan said as she turned toward the others. "And you're Mike, Zoey, and Cameron from season four."

"Yep," Zoey said. "We're here on behalf of a new Total Drama fic that NashWalker is writing."

"So you guys are competing after All-Stars after all?," Jordan said.

"NO!," the four said.

"We're not," Cameron said. "A bunch of new guys are. But we and the rest of the Total Drama cast will still have a significant role."

"Yeah, it's the same as with previous seasons, the same gameplan, with a new cast and a new location, since Camp Wawanakwa sank last season thanks to Chef," Mike And by the way, he and Chris are returning for this fic."

"Most of these contestants you and the readers maybe very familiar with," Gwen said. "Some are related or already acquainted with each other, while others have special ablilities and powers."

"And I assume you have clips to share," Jordan said.

"Just the opening scene of episode," Cameron said. "Chris and Nash wanted to keep this under wraps for now."

"Well, let's see it…right now."

The scene then changed.

* * *

In the woods of a mountainside, at a new campsite, a certain sadistic TV host popped up on screen.

"Greetings campers, it's you're favorite dramatizing host, Chris McLean, coming at you live from an all new location in the wild mountains known as Camp Chippagoonda."

Chris walked around the campsite showing several cabins, a mess hall, a campfire circle, and an outhouse as he continued to speak at the camera.

"Now we're just coming off our big All-Star season that as the critics are saying, was the best we've had to offer yet! And we have another official season coming up very soon. Until then, the higher-ups at the studio have decided to hold a side series to keep you fans busy. However, due to the destruction of the island and Camp Wawanakwa, we have had to chose a new location for our newest streak of craziness. That location being here at Chippagoonda."

He walked to the campground entrance.

"Basically it's the same concept. 26 campers come to compete in crazy challenges until one is left standing. That camper will win the grand prize of, need I say it, $1 million! The big diffs are: these contestants are younger kids than we previously have had, and so to avoid lawsuits or parental complaints, the challenges won't be as dangerous or insane, but will still knock you out of your seats. And as for you're favorite Total Drama contestants, they'll still be around, but in a supporting role. What that role is, you'll have to wait to find out."

He then points at the camera as he continues, "So get ready for all the action here on, _**Total…Drama…Junior Camp!**_"

* * *

"So what is this role, you and the rest of the cast have in this season?," Jordan asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Mike said. "But we promise you it'll be worth the wait."

"And speaking of waiting, it's almost over for the Countdown!," Jordan said as she looked at the time. "I best get out there."

* * *

Photobooth:

_**Photo 1:**_ The four do a casual pose.

_**Photo 2: **_The four do a tango-couple style pose.

_**Photo 3:**_ The cast do a kung fu pose.


	19. Happy New Year 2014!

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**Happy New Year 2014!**

Outside at the big performance stage, RunnerAwaker, NashWalker, all of the Universal Runners cast, and all of the guests were gathered together with the still cheering crowd to celebrate the end of 2013 and the beginning of 2014.

"So here we are everyone, the moment we've been waiting for," Jordan said. "It's been a heck of a year guys, with our fic premiering, ToonSchool returning, the rest of the new fics, etc. And me and the rest of the UR cast want to thank Runner and Nash here for allowing us to follow in ToonSchool's footsteps with this Countdown!"

"Yes, and we have much to look forward to next year, returning old fics, premiering new fics, spinoffs, and all new adventures just waiting," Runner said.

"And we are very lucky to have you viewers and readers at home to share them with, and we thank you for all of your support these last two years," Nash agreed.

"And now folks it's that time again," Jordan said. "It's the moment we've been waiting for!"

* * *

A large projector screen right above the stage, started displaying the numbers and counting down. Every cheered as the countdown reached the 15 second mark.

"Okay, everyone," Runner said.

"Say it with us now," Nash put in as the crowd and guests all started counting down.

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Everyone clapped and celebrated as the USA brought in 2014. Everyone hugged, kissed, and or wished everyone a Happy New Year.

"Okay, everyone, 2014 is officially here!," Jordan said. "So we have one last performance here to wrap things up! And it's a song we can all get loud to. So let's do it!"

* * *

Just then Latin pop-like music started to play as everyone on stage began to dance and sing:

**All: **_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Turn the music up, let's do it _

_C'mon people let's get loud _

_Let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _

_What you gotta do_

Then The UR cast began to start the song off.

**Jordan:** _If you wanna live your life _

_Live it all the way and don't you waste it_

**Calla:**_ Every feelin' every beat _

_Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it _

**UR cast**: _You gotta do it (you gotta do it) _

_you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it) _

_You gotta mean what you say _

_You gotta do it (do it) _

_you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it (prove it)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

Next the ToonSchool cast started to sing.

**Girls: **_Life's a party, make it hot _

_Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm _

**Boys: **_Every minute, every day _

_Take them all the way you gotta live 'em (_**All: **_'cause I'm going to live my life) _

**TS cast: **_You gotta do it (you gotta do it) _

_you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it) _

_You gotta mean what you say _

_You gotta do it (do it) _

_you gotta do it your way _

_You gotta prove it (prove it)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

**All: **_Let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _

_What you gotta do, oh no_

_(Make it hot) _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Let's get loud, lets'get loud _

**Whitney: **_It's just a party, baby _

**All: **_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Let's get loud, pump it up (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

Next some of the cast of the other fics started to sing.

**Ocean & River: **_Life is meant to be big fun _

_You're not hurtin' anyone _

_Nobody loses _

**Jason & Cleo: **_Let the music make you free _

_Be what you wanna be _

_Make no excuses_

**Gwen, Mike, Cameron, and Zoey: **_You gotta do it (do) _

_you gotta do it your way (what you wanna do)_

_You gotta prove it (say) _

_You gotta mean what you say (what you wanna say)_

_You gotta do it (go) _

_you gotta do it your way (where you wanna go)_

_You gotta prove it _

_You gotta mean what you say (just do it)_

**All: **_Let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _

_What you gotta do_

Then, Jordan, Whitney, Cleo and Bubbles all gathered together and sang together.

**Jordan: **_Let's get loud_

**Cleo: **_Let's get loud_

**Bubbles: **_Let's get loud_

**Whitney:** _Let's get loud_

Everyone then sang and danced the tlast lines of the song.

**All: **_Let's get loud _

_Turn the music up to hear that sound _

_Let's get loud, let's get loud _

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _

_What you gotta do_

**Jordan: **_You didn't know we could do that, did you?_

The crowd clapped as everyone onstage took a bow.

"Thank you everyone, and Happy 2014!"

"Happy New Year, everybody!," everyone said together as the countdown ended.

_**"And thank you everyone for joining us for this year ending event! Have a happy 2014, everybody!"**_


	20. 2014 RunDown

**Universal Runners: Countdown II 2014**

**2014 RunDown**

_It's officially 2014 and we have even bigger and better suprises than last year! Here is the Rundown for RunnerNash Productions 2014 schedule!_

_**Universal Runners**_

_First on Universal Runners, the Runners have new adventures in the second half of their first season, such as visiting part of a thought-to-be lost world…_

We then saw the Runners saving some electric Pokemon trapped in a warehouse while escaping from mysterious men.

Then the scene switches to UR in a greenhouse of a Pokemon lab as Jordan says, "Before all that, can I do something first?"

"What?"

She then throws a rock on the skylight, which reveals Team Rocket as they fell down on a nearby tree.

"Okay, it's clear!" Jordan happily said.

_Finding romance amongst each other… _

Jordan and Itzal were in the water together, as a tidal wave headed towards them.

"Oh man, I guess this is it!," Itzal said as they held onto each other. "We're going six feet under."

"Well, at least we're going down together," Jordan said.

"Yeah, I could die with that."

The two blushed fiercely at each other.

_Letting family in on their secrets…_

"You know you could make a great Runner yourself someday, Ocean," Jordan said.

"Really?," Ocean asked.

"Really, really."

"Yeah, with your special ability you'd be the best," River said.

"Maybe, but I couldn't do it without you by my side," Ocean told his sister with a smile.

_And discovering another new secret that could change everything once more…_

We then saw Jordan and Zeus logging into some kind of a new game, where they found themselves in a new city.

The scene changes to Jordan and Zeus, sporting new forms in the new game, and five other kids inside a castle, fighting off several guards to get to the throne room. Jordan and Zeus's voices can be heard offscreen as the fight goes on.

Jordan: Are you sure you want to do this, Z?

Zeus: I'll do anything if it means saving those who I care for!

Jordan: Well, no matter what comes at us, I'll be at your side every step of the way.

Zeus: I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**ToonSchool**_

_Then, back in the wackiest school on Earth, watch as our gang continues their crazy adventures, and their band treks their path to fame and fortune._

"I can tell you, guys," Adam said. "We play our cards right, this world tour could really make your careers!"

The Toonsters and the rest of the gang cheered for this news.

"Unbelieveable!," Tony said. "This is everything we've been working for!"

"I know, we're gonna be famous!," Bubbles squealed.

"Not just famous. World-famous!," Tommy put in.

_**Universal Runners Investigations: United Cases**_

_Join Jordan's cousins as they spin-off into in their own adventures in ULO and X Middle School!_

"If that money isn't turned in soon, Principal Folsom's gonna kill me!," the boy panicked as he started hyperventilating.

"I know how to calm him down," River said as she quickly whacked the boy on the head.

"River...," Ocean said, annoyed.

"What? It worked on you when you were young."

_**Universal Runners: Arcanum Heroes**_

_Return to Arcanum, and follow the KDA detectives and friends in their own spin-off series!_

We then saw Blake, Whitney, and Marcus trying to get away from security guards with their respective skateboard, roller skates, and kick scooter.

Then, we saw Jo and Max trying to struggle free from the net while Whitney tries to fight off the man guarding him as Oak and Mark arrived.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Mark said as he pulls out some kind of action figure-like toy gun and fires a marble to the man, only that it instead hits Whitney, much to her annoyance as she angrily says, "Mark!"

Seeing this, he quickly gave the figure to Oak and sheepishly says, "He did it."

Oak just angrily glares at him.

_**OverShadow**_

_Jump into the action with the newest shadowy heroes in town!_

We then saw Anima fighting some kids using her claws, with a boy charging at her behind, only that she easily defeats her with a headlock and finished him by pinning him on the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay, Maina?" Risha asked in worry as she is walking in the school hallways with Maina. "Because after I saw you fighting last night, you just walk in here like you don't remember what happened."

"I'm sure I'm okay, Risha," Maina said as she turns around to Risha, revealing that she is smiling. "Because I'm already know what happened."

_**Souls of Dark Light**_

_6 normal kids by day, a benevolent clan of vampires by night._

The scene then shows Jason, Cleo, Shawn, Chris, Mona, and Miriam transforming into their vampire forms and charge in the building as they pull out their weapons to fight the men inside.

"Ready?," Jason asked.

"Ready," the others said.

"Let's do this!"

The vampires then engaged in battle with the men in the building.

_**Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle**_

_Join three of your favorite Pokemon characters in adventure to a mysterious island._

The two men then fired the lasers from their respective brazers on their arms at each other as the quickly circled around the area. Most of these blasts collided with each other and exploded, while others hit the background, destroying much of it. Ash, Delia, and Oak, all took cover behind several rocks.

"Who are these people?," Delia asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I wanna meet either of them in person," Oak said.

"Me neither, we should get out of here now!," Ash suggested.

_**Total Drama: Junior Camp**_

_And (exclusively on Nash's profile) get ready for even more drama, more challenges and more McLean in the newest installment of Total Drama!_

"They think this next challenge should be a sinch," Chris said as he smiled sadistically. "But as always we have ways of spicing it up out there."

With that he pulled a lever, opening a gate and releasing even more water into the lake, causing a giant wave that headed straight for the campers.

"Tidal wave!," one boy shouted as the campers sped for their lives in their boats.

_Watch out for these fics right here on FanFiction and other places too from RunnerNash Productions. Check out both NashWalker and RunnerAwaker's FanFicton and DevianArt profiles (links are latters are in formers) and the ToonSchool Reboot and Unitas Lounge forums for updates._

_Until next time, Happy New Year, everybody!_


End file.
